Nicoletta "Falln" Renfield/Geschichten
''Fallns Reise oder Warum kleine Mädchen besser zu hause bleiben sollten'' Zwei Jahre durchs Land. Mehr oder weniger ziellos durch die kärglich verstreuten Ansamlungen menschlicher Zivilisation. Abhängig von vereinzelten mehr oder minder akzeptablen Tätigkeiten. Schafherden vor Wölfen beschützen. Bier an ungehobelte Feldarbeiter ausschenken. Immer lange genug da um etwas zu verdienen, schnell genug weg bevor dinge zu riskant wurden. Hier und da sogar Geleitschutz für einen Händler oder eine ernst zu nehmende Banditenjagt. Wenngleich sie auch wegen ihres Alters und Geschlechtes mehr als nur einmal übervorteilt wurden. Doch die richtigen Worte und das richtige Lächeln bringen einen meist doch dem Ziel nahe genug um es sich dann einfach zu nehmen. Etwas sie sehr schnell gelernt hatte, nachdem sie die Mauern der Abtei hinter sich ließ. Und jetzt bereits zwei Monate auf Deck dieses Frachtschiffes der Allianz. Eigentlich war es blanker Zufall dass die Stigmata vor der Küste Süderstade vor Anker gegangen war. Gerade rechtzeitig um einem unangenehmen Gespräch bezüglich des fehlenden Geldes in der Kasse des Wirten zu vermeiden. Natürlich würde sie es zurückgeben, sie wusste nur noch nicht wann. Der Mann mit der Heuer beauftragte Offiziererklärte ihr dass "widrige Umstände" sie die Nordküste hinaufgetrieben hatten. Im Klartext bedeutete, das Piraten oder Plünderer der Horde, was nicht unwahrscheinlich war wenn man bedachte, dass sich in letzter Zeit die Gerüchte mehrten, dass die Flotte der Verlassenen zu erstarken begann und die nördliche See zunehmend mehr unter ihre Kontrolle brachte, weshalb auch immer weniger Schiffe Süderstade erreichten. Schon gar keines von der Größe der Stigmata. Seufzend rutschte Nicoletta mit dem Schaber über das frisch geteerte Deck um die Pechränder abzukratzen. Weit mehr beschäftigt damit, beschäftigt auszusehen als mit der tatsächlichen Tätigkeit. Das Leben auf einem Schiff war um einiges härter als sie erwartet hatte und der raue Umgangston unter der einfachen Mannschaft war noch etwas härter als sie es vom ländlichen Pöbel gewohnt war. Besonders der Bootsmannsmaat Meyer hatte es auf sie abgesehen. Die meisten Männer waren relativ einfach zu manipulieren, egal ob sie sie mochten oder nicht, fand sie immer die Richtigen Worte um niemandem zu viel Angriffsfläche zu bieten oder sie für sich einzuspannen. Doch der Bootsmannsmaat suchte einfach nur ein Opfer um sich vor seinen Vorgesetzten zu profilieren. Dabei war es kein Geheimnis dass er auf den Posten des etwas in die Jahre gekommenen obersten Bootsmanns spitzte. So verbrachte sie jeden Wachen Augenblick seit sie an Bord war damit Taue zu überprüfen, das Deck zu schrubben, die Wanten zu überprüfen und alles in bester Ordnung zu halten, wobei er natürlich jegliches Lob für sich selbst einbehielt, wohingegen jeder noch so geringe Mangel an ihr anhaftete und zumeist noch härtere Arbeit mit sich brachte. Das einzige mal als sie beteuerte keine Schuld an dem verrotteten Tau zu tragen welches von ihrem Kameraden übersehen worden War welcher das Besanstagsegel hatte überprüfen sollen, hatte er sie geschlagen und ihr gedroht ihr die Stimmbänder herauszuschneiden wenn sie ein weiteres Widerwort gab. Sie wischte sich die schwarzen Hände an dem zerschlissenen Matrosenhemd ab, welches ihr lose von den Schultern hing, und blickte hinauf zum Achterdeck. Kapitän Reginald Cicero und sein erster Maat Eric Barbarossa Standen an der Railing umgeben von einigen Offizieren und Fähnrichen und blickten angestrengt in die dichten Nebelbänke hinaus in Richtung der beginnenden Morgendämmerung. Sie wechselten einige Worte welche sie über die Geräusche der See nicht verstehen konnte. Der Kapitän, in sein penibel drapiertes Blau-Gold gekleidet, streckte seine Hand dem Wachhabenden Offizier entgegen, ohne dabei den blick vom Horizont zu nehmen welcher hinter morgendlichen Nebelschwaden verborgen war. Der Offizier reichte ihm augenblicklich das Ausziehfernrohr und deutete aufs Wasser hinaus. Eine zeit Lang suchte der Kapitän das Meer ab, reichte seinem Offizier dann mit einem zufriedenen lächeln auf dem geröteten Gesicht zurück, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und wandte sich wieder in Richtung seiner Kajüte ab. Nicolettawarf einen Kurzen Blick in die Richtung welche die Aufmerksamkeit der Offiziere auf sich gezogen hatte, nur um sich schnellstmöglich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen bevor Meyer sie wegen Müssegang dran bekommen konnte. Doch bevor sie noch den Kopf ganz gesenkt hatte Riss ein Aufflackern in den Nebelfelder wieder ihr Augenmerk zurück. Eine reihe fahler Blitze, für den Unaufmerksamen Kaum zu sehen erhellten in der Ferne eine kleine Nebelbank leicht abseits vom Kurs des Schiffes. "VOLLE DECKUNG! MÜNDUNGSFEUER STEUERBORD VORAUS!" Kam im selben Moment der Ruf vom Großmast. Es blieb kaum Genug Zeit sich auf das Deck zu pressen als bereits das typische Geräusch ankommender Kugeln zu hören war unmittelbar bevor rings um sie Herum Holz zu explodieren schien. Holzsplitter und größere Trümmer erfüllten die Luft augenblicklich "ALLE MANN AUF GEFECHTSPOSITION! MARINESOLDATEN AUF DECK! SCHARFSCHÜTZEN IN DIE WANTEN! STAG UND GROSSBRAM SETZEN! KURS SECHS STRICH BACKBORD! SIE DÜRFEN UNS NICHT NOCH EINMAL AUS DIESEM WINKEL BEKOMMEN! VOLLE BREITSEITE SOBALD SIE MITTSCHIFFS LIEGEN!" Der Kapitän hatte sich bereits wieder auf dem Achterdeck aufgerichtet und bellte seine Befehle noch während er seinen Zweispitz wieder richtete. Seine Offiziere nahmen die rufe augenblicklich auf und eilten auf ihre Positionen um ihrerseits die Befehle an ihre Männer weiterzugeben. Auf der Stelle hallte die Schiffsglocke über das Deck und überall strömten Matrosen und Soldaten aus den unteren Decks hervor. Nicoletta stieß sich ihrerseits vom Deck ab und eilte auf die Wanten des Großmastes zu, an einem sich schreiend sein Bein haltenden Matrosen vorbei, um ihre vorgesehene Position einzunehmen die Großbram zu setzen und die Tackelage zu sichern. Flink erklomm sie die Unterwant. An der Mars angekommen wartete bereits ein, in eine leichte Lederrüstungen gehüllter Unteroffizier der mit seinen Männern, die Musketen gefechtsbereit, auf der Plattform kniehend in den Nebel starrte. Dort zeugten die Nächsten blitze vom näher kommenden Donner gefolgt, von einer weiteren Salve. Nicoletta griff sich auf der Stelle das Nächste Tau und wartete den Einschlag der Eisenkugeln ab. Der Zwerg, ein freundlicher altgedienter Soldat der Marine namens Sebastiane wandte den Kopf zu ihr um während unten die Geschosse in den Decks einschlugen und Teile der Railing der Deckaufbauten inklusive der Schiffsglocke sowie den Mann der sie bis eben geläutet Hatte weg rissen. "Nur keine Sorge Falln sie werden uns nicht versenken. Erste Regel im Piratenhandbuch lautet 'Eine versenkte Prise bringt keinen Profit'. Sie versuchen nur uns einzuschüchtern und auf Trab zu halten um uns leichter entern zu können. Wenn sie erst nah genug sind Kommen die Kartätschen und das Grobe Schrot, da willst du nicht auf Deck sein. Aber wenn doch zieh den Kopf...." "Renfield du dreckige Schlampe! Lass die Soldaten ihre Arbeit machen! Wenn in 10 Sekunden das Segel nicht gesetzt ist komm ich hoch und werf dich ins Meer!" Unterbrach der schrille Ruf des Bootsmannsmaats den Soldaten. Er stand unten auf Deck den Säbel in der Hand und blickte mit zornerfülltem blick nach oben." Sebastiane nickte ihr zu: "Tu was er sagt, bevor ich mir mein erstes Ziel auf dem Eigenen Schiff suchen muss. Karriere-geiler Geier" die letzten Worte murmelte er nur noch in seinen Bart als er sich wieder der See zuwandte um sich ein Ziel zu suchen. Nicoletta und die anderen Matrosen hatten gerade das letzte Tau gelöst sodass die Großbram fallen und sich im Wind aufblähen konnte, als sich endlich der Angreifer in einer Windbö aus dem Nebel schälte. Die Stigmata hatte sich in den Wind gedreht und lag nun parallel zu der Korvette mit dem schwarzen Rumpf und den roten Segeln. Das Schiff war zwar kleiner und eindeutig schlechter bewaffnet doch schneller und Wendiger was ihnen einen klaren Vorteil gab.Die nächste Salve krachte los, doch diesmal waren die Schüsse ungewöhnlich hoch ausgerichtet. "MAST-SCHNEIDER!" Hörte sie Sebastianes Stimme Rufen dann ging bereits ein kräftiger Ruck durch den Großmast als die mit Ketten Verbundenen Kugeln, Taue Segel und Holz zerfetzten. Ein Warnruf rang von einem Schützen auf der Bramsaling nach unten." "ACHTUNG! MASTBRUCH!" Ohrenbetäubendes knirschen lenkte Nicolettas Blick nach achtern. Ein Glückstreffer hatte den Besanmast angeritzt und begann, splitternd, lediglich von den Backstagen gestützt nach vorne einzuknicken. "Sichert die Taue!" Der nächste Ruf verlangte nach umgehender Aufmerksamkeit. Nicoletta eilte auf allen Vieren über die Saling zurück zum Mast, während unten die Antwort der Stigmata in disziplinierter Reihenfolge gegen den Angreifer geschleudert wurde. Die Kettenkugeln hatten großen Schaden an der Takelage angerichtet und die Großbram schlug an Backbord lose. Seemänner stiegen mit routinierten Bewegungen auf den Salingen umher um Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Das Piratenschiff war nun bereits bedrohlich nahe und die die Feuergefechte begannen wirklich los zuschlagen. Während die Soldaten auf den Marsen versuchten gezielte Wirkungstreffer zu erzielen, standen die übrigen Schützen auf Deck an den Railingen in disziplinierten Gruppen und feuerten Salven weise um die gegnerische Mannschaft in Deckung zu zwingen und die weniger disziplinierten Piraten so an Gegenmaßnahmen zu hindern, wobei ihnen die höhere Bauweise der Fregatte zuspielte. Nicoletta griff nach einem Tau und zog es über den Flaschenzug heran um das Segel zu sichern welches sich immer wieder ihren Händen zu entziehen versuchte. Beim dritten versuch wäre sie beinahe abgestürzt, doch ein großer dunkelhäutiger Südländer namens Medea, ein großer stämmiger gut aussehender Matrose welcher bisher von allen Männern am Bord das meiste Interess an ihrer Person gezeigt hatte sich jedoch stehts galant zurückgehalten hatte, griff ihr zwischen die Arme, ergriff das Seil und half ihr einhändig das Tau festzumachen. Eine Hand an der Saling die andere auf ihrer Schulter blickte er ihr in die Augen und begann mit schwerem Akzent eindringlich auf sie einzureden. "Geh of die ande'e Seite. Wi' konnen nicht davon laufen. Sie we'den uns Ente' und dann wi' müsse' die Segel 'effen sonst w'eden wi' nach unte' gezogen und beide Schiffe we'den hava'ie'en. Danach gehst du umgehend unte' Deck. 'Ast du mich fe'stande? Ich will dich nicht auf Deck ode' sie toten dich. Und wenn sie es schaffen uns zu ente sieh zu dass du von Bo'd kommst. Ve'stest du? Ist besse fur dich." Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. Sie mochte den dunkelhäutigen Hühnen, auch wenn es ihr schwehr fiel sich das selbst einzugestehen. Perplex nickte sie ihm zu und beeilte sich dann seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen, sich am anderen Ende der Saling zum Reffen der Segel bereit zu halten. Die Schiffe waren mittlerweile vom Kabelfeuer dazu übergegangen nach eigenem Ermessen zu schießen. An der Railing hatten sich mittlerweile die schwerer bewaffneten Marinesoldaten eingefüllt und bereiteten sich in ihren weiß-goldenen Wappenröcken hinter vorgehaltenen Schilden darauf vor das feindliche Enterkomando abzuwehren. Eine weitere Kugel durchschlug die Railing des Achterdecks, gefolgt von de peitschenden Geräusch reißender Taue und dem Krachen splitternden holzes als der hintere Mast endgültig nachgab und nach forne brach und direkt auf Falln zu kahm. Noch bevor sie die Warnrufe hörte hatte sie sich bereits vom Holz abgestoßen und befand sich im freien Fall, mit den Händen ins lehre greifend, hinter sich das berstende und reißende Geräusch als der Besanmast gegen die Saling des Großmasts prallte und große Teile der Takelung mit sich riss. Endlich umfasste ihre Hand etwas. Das Tau schnitt in ihre Hand als sie daran entlang rutschte. Doch sie zwang sich eisern zuzugreifen um ihren Fall zu bremsen. Im Schwung. Der Flaschenzug durch den das Seil lief, ließ sie einige Meter hinab, bevor es sich ruckartig verkeilte und sie hart gegen den eingeknickten Mast prallen ließ. Sie verlor den Halt und stürzte weiter ab. Hart schlug sie auf das Achterdeck. Der Aufprall trieb ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und sie hielt sich die schmerzenden Rippen. Eine kräftige Hand packte sie am Oberarm und zog sie wieder auf die Beine wobei ihre Rippen sich anfühlten als würde sie bersten wenn sie es denn nicht schon waren. "Ein wundervoller Tag für einen Spaziergang auf dem Achterdeck Miss Renfield." Kapitän Cicero ließ sich mit keiner Faser auch nur die Geringste Beunruhigung anmerken. Der Breite Königs-blaue Mantel lag immer noch elegant über Wappenrock und Harnisch drapiert. Selbst die Perücke saß noch auf dem Kopf. Er schenkte Ihr einen nichtssagenden Blick bevor er sie wieder unsanft zu Boden stieß im selben Augenblick als die Nächste Kanonensalve los-donnerte. Das schrille Pfeifen gefolgt von den Hagel artigen Einschlägen ringsumher verdeutlichte dass das gegnerische Schiff nun auf kartätschenreichweite aufgegangen war und nachdem die Stigmata nun verkrüppelt war, Kurz vor dem Entern waren. Einem Matrosen welcher sich nicht rechtzeitig in Deckung retten konnte wurde in unmittelbarer Nähe an der Railig das Gesicht weggerissen und er stürzte mit auf die Ruinen seines Gesichts gepressten Händen zu Boden. Der Hagelsturm war kaum abgeebbt da wurde Nicoletta bereits wieder hochgezogen. Der Kapitän, welcher auf den Planken wohl seinen Hut wieder gefunden hatte setzte diesen nun schwungvoll wieder auf und verschaffte sich mit einem schnellen Blick einen Kurzen Überblick. Als er einen kurzen Blick auf den schwer verwundeten Mann geworfen hatte Welcher eine der leichteren Waffen bedient hatte wandte er sich wieder zu der jungen Matrosin. "Miss Renfield. Sie schickte der Himmel, wenn sie mir den Witz gestatten. An die Drebasse!" Sofort hechtete sie los, stieg über den gurgelnden Matrosen hinweg und schwang das auf einem Dreh-zapfen Montierte Geschütz herum. "Zwei Strich backboard Miss renfield zielen sie auf's Hauptdeck." Mit glimmender Lunte in der Hand, richtete sie das Rohr aus. Dirrekt auf eine Gruppe Von Schützen an der Railing des Angreiferschiffs. Plötzlich sah sie sich Auge in Auge mit einem der Piraten. In dem Augenblick als er mit der Hand in ihre Richtung zeigte, wurden bereits zahlreiche krude Vorderlader auf sie gerichtet. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit, die Lunte ins Zündloch zu drücken um die Kartätsche abzufeuern, als sie sich bereits hinter die Geschundenen Planken fallen lassen musste, welche sofort unter den Einschlägen von Bleikugeln zu splittern. "Wirkung vor Deckung Miss Renfield. Wirkung vor Deckung. ALLE MANN VORBEREITEN AUF ABWEHR DES ENTERKOMMANDOS!" "ALLE MANN AN DIE RAILING!" Wurde der Ruf sofort mehrfach aufgenommen und weitergegeben. Der Kapitän kam zu ihr herüber und hockte sich neben sie an die Railing. Allmählich zehrte die Situation an ihren Nerven und sie begann vor Anspannung zu zittern wobei sie immer wieder Blicke in Richtung der Luke zum Unterdeck, wo sie Medeas Worten nach bereits sein sollte. "Nur keine Angst Miss Renfield. für ihre Erste Seeschlacht halten sie sich Gut." "Danke Sir." "Ich erinnere mich noch gut an mein erstes Gefecht als Fähnrich. Glauben sie mir jetzt sehen sie noch jede Menge Chaos und Zerstörung, Aber wenn sich Pulver und Rauch erst verzogen haben ist alles nur noch halb so wild." Er warf einen Blick über die Railing, das Donnern der Kanonen nahm bereits ab nur noch die Handfeuerwaffen waren zu hören. Er ließ sich wieder neben Sie fallen. Ein paar Männer zusammenflicken, Ein bisschen Holz und Lack und schon herrscht wieder Klarschiff und wir haben eine schöne Prise in Schlepp." Er folgte kurz ihrem Blick in Richtung Unterdeck als könne er ihren Wunsch nach der vermeintlichen Sicherheit des Schiffs-inneren erahnen, verzichtete jedoch darauf einzugehen. "Die Furcht ist ihr größter Feind. Wenn sie denen die Railing überlassen dann Haben wir ein Problem. Aber halten sie ihren Kameraden den Rücken Frei, dann halten sie auch ihnen den Rücken Frei. Schließlich sind sie Bei der Marine!" Die keines falls übermäßig freundliche, ja fast schon belehrend Strenge Stimme erfüllte ihren Zweck. Ihr Puls ließ nach und die unteren Decks schienen plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher. Metall klirrte auf Holz. Ein Enterhaken war auf dem Deck Gelandet und wurde sofort an der Ballustrade des Achterdecks festgezogen. Ein Matrose sprang auf und schlug mit seinem Enterbeil auf das starke Tau ein, Doch flogen bereits überall Wurfhaken über die Railing. Zu schnell um sie alle abzuwehren. "ERSTE ABTEILUNG! FEUER!" Eine Gruppe Marine-schützen stand geschlossen auf und betätigte die Abzüge ihrer Waffen bevor sie in Deckung gingen um nachzuladen. "ZWOTE ABTEILUNG! FEUER!" So feuerten der Reihe nach die einzelnen Abteilungen diszipliniert auf die ungeschützten Angreifer welche das Schiff herranpullten. Dann war das Schlagen von Holz auf Holz zu hören. Gefolgt von vielkehligem Ruf. "SCHIFF ENTERN!" Enterplanken wurden ausgelegt Piraten schwangen sich aus den Wanten auf das Deck der Fregatte. Ein bulliger Ork sprang direkt ohne jeder Zuhilfenahme von Enterwerkzeug direkt auf das Andere Schiff. Seine großteils menschlichen Kammeraden dirrekt hinter ihm. Der Kapitän erhob sich als allererster aus der Deckung. In jeder Hand eine Pistole, zielsicher in die ersten Beiden Gesichter entleert die über die Railing blickten. "MAST UND SCHOTBRUCH MÄNNER! WERFT SIE INS WASSER!" Mit einheitlichem 'HURRAH!' Erhob sich die Besatzung und stellte sich den enternden Piraten entgegen. Innerhalb von Augenblicken wurden alle zur Verfügung stehenden Handfeuerwaffe auf beiden Seiten Abgefeuert. Pulverdampf stieg auf und vermengte sich mit den ohnehin dichten Rauchschwaden und bildete eine dichte Wand aus Smog zwischen den Schiffen. Nicoletta blickte über die Railing. Halb hoffte sie, dass sich nichts rührte, halb hoffte sie endlich einem Gegner gegenüber zu stehen. Verwundet oder tot zu sein stellte beinahe eine wünschenswerte alternative zur Erwartung des Kampfes dar. Im selben Augenblick zerriss der Qualm als ein Pirat an einem Tau vom anderen Schiff übersetzte. Er landete auf der Balustrade aus dickem Holz und fixierte sie sofort, einen schön gearbeiteten Säbel in der Rechten. Nicoletta reagierte augenblicklich, zog ihrerseits das schartige Entermesser welches ihr ausgehändigt worden war als sie an Bord gekommen war, und trat dem Mann entgegen. Der Pirat hob den Säbel und sprang von der Railing. Sie konnte gerade noch ihre Klinge zu einer Quint hochbringen als der zwar ohne Finesse geführte, dafür jedoch umso härtere Hieb gegen ihre Klinge prallte. Instinktiv führte sie eine Riposte gegen seine linke Seite aus welchen er wiederum gekonnt parierte. Der Schlagabtausch dauerte nur wenige Momente an bevor ein Knall ihn abbrach. Augenblicklich wähnte sie sich getroffen und wartete darauf die Kälte zu spüren die mit dem Schock einher ging. Ihr Kontrahent hielt inne und blickte sie verschmitzt an. Er entblößte einen Goldzahn zu einem hämischen lächeln, bevor blutiger Schaum über seine Lippen trat und er seitlich auf die Planken kippte, das grinsen aus dem Gesicht gelöscht als ihm aufging, dass die Kugel seine anstatt ihre Lunge durchschlagen hatte. Sie blickte sich um. auf allen Decks wahren Matrosen und Soldaten Bemüht keinen Raum freizugeben. Besonders mittschiffs wo der Stärkste verband der Königlichen Marine stand Tobte die Schlacht besonders hart als die schwer Gerüsteten Soldaten sich gegen eine größere Gruppe der Piraten zur Wehr setzten an deren einige Trolle versuchten eine Bresche zu schlagen. Der Kommandant der Soldaten, Ein Veteran namens Konrad Dieche schien die Stellung halten zu können jedoch auch keinen Raum gut zu machen. Der Kapitän selbst hielt sich zurück, und setzte alles daran zusammen mit seinen Männern energisch jeden Angreifer vom Achterdeck zu drängen während er zugleich versuchte den Überblick zu behalten und Befehle zu bellen. Das Klirren von Metall auf Metall gefolgt von einem Schrei, sowie dem ikonischen Knacken von Knochen zog Nicolettas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Der Ork welcher sich zu Beginn des Gefechts als einer der ersten auf das Angegriffene Schiff über gesetzt war, war nun in unmittelbarer Reichweite. Mit seiner gewaltigen Lochaber Streitaxt fegte er einen Matrosen zur Seite, der sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte bei Seite. Er hielt kurz inne, Fixierte Nicolettagrinste, wobei er einen imposanten gepiercten Hauer zur Schau stellte, Brüllte ohrenbetäubend und Stampfte auf sie los, die Axt zum Schlag ausholend. Die Matrosin war wie gelähmt. Halbherzig hob sie ihre Klinge zu einer aussichtslosen Abwehr. Der Ork ragte bereits über ihr auf die Waffe bereit zum Todesstreich, da Bohrte sich ein breites Axtblatt Tief in die Schulter des Muskelberges dicht gefolgt von der Gedrungenen aber massiven Gestalt des Schützen Sebastiane. Der Zwerg hatte sich mit seiner Streitaxt aus dem Mast fallen Lassen und war dem Ork direkt ins Gesicht gesprungen, das Gewehr an einem Riemen über den Rücken. "NIMM DAS DU AAS!" Sich mit einer Hand sich am Griff seiner Axt festhaltend, stemmte er die Füße gegen die Brust des Orks und schlug mit der freien Faust immer wieder in das Gesicht des Orks. Dieser hatte seine Axt fallen gelassen und versuchte den aufmüpfigen Zwerg zu fassen zu bekommen. Mit wütendem grollen schnappte er ihn am Schlafittchen und warf ihn mit aller kraft in einen Stapel von Fässern und Kisten welche krachend zerbrachen sodass der Zwerg benommen Zwischen geborstenen Holzdauben zu liegen kam. Der Ork, die Axt immer noch in der Schulter steckend, kam näherte sich ihm unheilvoll, gewillt sein Werk zu vollenden. Er bückte sich und zerrte den benommenen Scharfschützen hoch. Im letzten Moment erholte sich Nicoletta von dem Schrecken, sie stürmte über die Planken, hob ihr Entermesser und stieß zu. Die Klinge drang ihm auf Nierenhöhe in die Flanke. Der Krieger ließ den Zwerg fallen als er nach hinten taumelte. Er wirbelte herum und blickte auf die gerade mal halb so große Frau hinab. Sie schlug ihm die geballte Faust in bereits malträtierte Gesicht. Er drehte den Kopf einen Augenblick mit dem Schlag weg,s chien aber nur mäßig beeindruckt als er sie im nächsten Augenblick mit einer gewaltigen Rückhand auf die Planken schickte. Als sie die Augen öffnete stand der Ork bereits über ihr. Mit einer Pranke, nagelte er ihre Brust fest auf das deck, die andere hob er über den Kopf mit dem breiten grinsen. In wenigen Augenblicken würde er ihr Gesicht dauerhaft in das Achterdeck gravieren. Doch in dem Augenblick als der Ork die Faust Senkte flog ihm plötzlich der linke Teil seiner Schädeldecke weg. Der Berserker sank zur Seite und gab den Blick auf den Zwerg frei, einen Fuß auf den Überresten eines Fasses Ruhend das Gewehr in Professioneller Manier über den Ellbogen auf dem Knie abgestützt. "Wer is euer Schütze?! ICH bin euer Schütze!" Mit raschen Schritten, stand er über ihr. Das Gewehr bereits wieder auf dem Rücken, zog er Nicoletta mit einer Hand auf die Beine während die Andere ihr Entermesser aus der Seite des toten Orks zog und ihr zurückreichte. "Zielen kannst du mit dem Ding. Aber merkt dir eins. Erst mit Zuhauen aufhören wenn sichs nicht mehr bewegt. Ganz besonders wenns n Ork is." Mit diesen Worten zog er seine Axt aus der Schulter des Piraten und stürmte auf die Treppe zu welche vom Achter aufs Hauptdeck führte. Nicoletta folgte ihm. An der Treppe angekommen hatte sie einen guten Blick vom Achterdeck bis zum Bug des Schiffs. Es Stand nicht Gut um das Schlachtenglück. Die Königliche Marine Hielt sich, doch hatten die Piraten bereits Fuß an Bord des Schiffes Gefasst. Einen Moment lang hielt sie Inne, den Blick wieder in Richtung des Unterdecks, dann fasste sie sich ein Herz, stürmte die Treppe hinab und hielt direkt auf die nächste Gruppe kämpfender zu. Fest Entschlossen den Angreifern diesmal nicht die Offensive zu bieten setzte sie an einem ihrer Kameraden vorbei trat seinen Gegner zu Boden und stieß dem überraschten Mann dahinter ihre Klinge bis zum Heft in die Brust. Der Matrose dem sie zu Hilfe gekommen war entledigte sich seines am Boden liegenden Gegners mit einem gezielten Säbelstoß und Schloss mit einem Entschlossenen Schlachtruf wieder auf. "FÜR DEN KÖNIG!" Weitere Seeleute griffen den Ruf auf und verstärkten ihre Bemühungen. Das Handgemenge wurde immer dichter als die königlichen Seemänner und die Piraten immer verbissener aufrückten bis ein koordinierter Einsatz von Nahkampfwaffen kaum noch möglich war. Nicoletta gereichte dies zum Vorteil. Auf Ellenbogenlänge war sie überlegen. Sie verkantete ihre Klinge an der eines Piraten, schlug ihm mit der freien Hand zwei mal in die Nieren und brach ihm mit einem unerwarteten Schlag die Nase als er einknickte. Mit einem Tritt stieß sie ihn gegen die ihm folgenden Kameraden, setzte nach stieß einem weiteren Mann ihre Klinge durchs Auge und prügelte wieder auf den Nächsten Mann ein, der zu nahe stand um Gebrauch von seinem Beil zu machen. Die Angst war nun endgültig von ihr abgefallen und der Kampfrausch war alles was noch existierte. Schritt für Schritt drängte die Besatzung der Stigmata zurück, biss mit einem Mal der Widerstand gebrochen zu sein Schien. Die Piraten hatten offenbar die Kampflust verloren und zogen sich kämpfend auf ihr Schiff zurück, wo die Mannschaft bereits damit begonnen hatte die Haltetaue zu Kappen und das Piratenschiff von der ramponierten Fregatte zu lösen. Die Segel waren bereits gesetzt noch bevor die gesamte Besatzung zurück auf das eigene Schiff wechseln konnte sodass die letzten Piraten an Bord der Stigmata mit dem Rücken zur Wand standen und niedergemacht werden konnten biss die letzten die Waffen streckten. In unmittelbarer Nähe zog der Kommandant der Marinesoldaten sein Schwert aus einem getöteten Troll und blickte auf. Die Augen hinter dem Sehschlitz des Helms blickten in Richtung der sich zurückziehenden Piraten. "Hier stimmt irgend etwas nicht. Sie haben zu leicht aufgegeben. Irgendwas hat sie nervös gemacht" brummte er. Nicoletta blickte auf. Nun bemerkte auch sie die hektischen Rufe vom Deck der Korvette. "Los schafft die Verwundeten nach Unten!" Grollte der Soldat und beeilte sich in Richtung des Achterdecks von wo aus bereits wieder Befehle zu Hören waren. "Die Verwundeten unter Deck! Sammelt die Waffen ein! Werft die toten Piraten über Bord! Stützt den Besanmast! Wir müssen wieder Maneuvriefähig werden! Kanonen bemannen! Alles Klar machen zum Verfolgung aufnehmen! Das werden wir ihnen nicht durchgehen lassen! IN KETTEN ODER AUF DEM GRUND DES MEERES WILL ICH SIE SEHEN!" Der letzte Ruf wurde mit Hurrah aufgenommen und Seeleute eilten entschlossen auf ihre Positionen Nicoletta trat an die Railing wo der dunkelhäutige Medea stand und durch das feindliche Schiff durch zublicken schien. Das Piratenschiff war bereits ein gutes Stück von der Bordwand der Stigmata entfernt und setzte bereits hektisch Segel. "Falln!" Sie überhörte den Zuruf des Bootsmannsmaats. "FALLN!" Sie blickte dem anderen Schiff hinterher welches sich bemühte Fahrt aufzunehmen und gegen den Wind zu halsen. Ein schwieriges Maneuver welches nur bei zwingender Notwendigkeit durchgeführt wurde. "Falln du verdammte Schlampe wirst auf der Stelle an den Hauptmast und die Takelage auf Fordermann Bringen, in einer Stunde will ich dieses Schiff wieder Flott sehen und wenn du im Weg stehst werde ich dich persönlich erschießen!" Die Stimme kam näher, doch ihr Blick folgte weiter Dem von Medea. Der Nebel war bereits weit zurückgewichen und der Himmel hatte begonnen sein Blau anzunehmen. Das Piratenschiff war bereits ein gutes Stück weit weg und ordentlich Fahrt aufgenommen. Das Besansegel schlug um und das Schiff neigte sich in die Halse. Als das Schiff wendete gab es langsam den Blick auf den Nebel verhangenen Horizont frei. Und mit ihm, den Blick auf einen weißen Schädel der oberhalb der Wasseroberfläche aus dem Nebel auf sie zu zu gleiten schien. Nicoletta riss die Augen auf. Violette Segel blähten sich darüber im Wind. Drei Masten mit Auslegern in vollem Segel hielten auf sie zu. Ein entsetzter Schrei drang von der Mars zu ihnen herrab. "FREGATTE DER VERLASSENEN AN STEUERBORD!" Gischt stieg vom stampfenden Rumpf der Stigmata auf als sie bei voller Fahrt durch die Wellen pflügte, alle Segel und Ausleger vollständig gesetzt und im Wind. Der Besanmast war provisorisch gestützt und sowohl laufendes und stehendes Gut waren repariert und ersetzt worden sodass die Fregatte in der Lage war sich Abzusetzen. Dennoch hatten die notwendigsten Reparaturen bei halbem Segel länger gedauert als die Besatzung es sich leisten konnte und so hatte das Schiff der Verlassenen ein gutes Stück aufgeholt. Zudem hatte sich der Nebel nun nahezu vollkommen aufgelöst und die Wahrscheinlichkeit ohne Kampf zu entkommen war nahezu auf null geschrumpft. Die Verwundeten waren unter Deck gebracht worden. 15 Tote, 7 würden die nächsten Stunden vielleicht nicht überstehen und weitere 50 hatten schwere und mittelschwere Verletzungen davongetragen. Über die leichten Verletzungen war kein Überblick zu bekommen und wurden in Anbetracht der Umstände vernachlässigt. Der Schiffsarzt und einige angelernte Assistenten waren bereits seit Stunden dabei Verletzungen zu Versorgen und Gliedmaßen zu Amputieren. Wer an Deck entbehrlich war lag, in den Kojen und versuchte sich auszuruhen. Eine Fähigkeit welche Seeleute für sich perfektioniert hatten da es häufig vorkam dass sich Verfolgungsjagten auf See Stunden, und manchmal gar tagelang ehe die ersten Geschütze in Reichweite kamen. Nicoletta konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Sie hatte früher schon öfter gekämpft und besonders mit bloßen Fäusten war sie talentiert. Doch hatte sie zum ersten Mal das Chaos einer offenen Schlacht über sich hereinbrechen sehen und lag nun bereits in erwartung der nächsten. Sie wälzte sich mühsam aus ihrer Hängematte und stieg nach unten wobei sie die unter ihr hängenden Matten als Trittleiter benutzte. Die Frau die unter ihr geschlafen hatte, eine altgediente Angehörige der Marine namens Mauritia deren Freundschaft Nicoletta in den letzten Wochen erworben hatte blickte kurz auf, sah ihr einen Augenblick als würde sie etwas sagen wollen, wälzte sich dann jedoch bloß auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter. Falln zog ihr zerschlissenes Matrosenhemd aus um ihre etwas stärkere Weste anzulegen warf ihren Wolfspelz über die Schultern und steckte ihr Rasiermesser und den kleinen verzierten Würfel den sie immer bei sich trug in eines ihrer Hosenbein- Taschen. Danach griff sie nach ihrem Entermesser welches an einem Haken hing und stieg durch die Luke nach oben auf das Hauptdeck. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel doch war es aufgrund des starken Herbstwindes überaus kühl. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor sich ihre Augen an das Helle licht gewöhnt hatten als sie aus dem zwielichtigen Unterdeck hochstieg. Einige Matrosen hetzten über die Decks während der Schiffsschreiner Anweisungen über das Deck rief, um das Deck wieder so weit wie möglich sicher und gefechtsbereit herzurichten. Sie schritt über das Deck bis zur Railing an der Treppe zum Achterdeck. Weiter nach hinten war ihr nicht gestattet, da außer um Arbeiten zu erledigen das Achterdeck nur Offizieren zugänglich war. Medea Stand ebenfalls an der Railing. Seine dunkle Haut glänzte in der Sonne und Nicoletta lief ein sanfter Schauer über den Rücken als sie seine muskulöse Brust sah welche von seiner offenen grünen Matrosenweste eingerahmt wurde. "Du solltest doch unte' Deck bleiben Madchen." begann er noch bevor sie neben ihm stand. Sie schwieg. "Ich kann mich nicht um meine A'beit kumme'n wann ich mi' noch So'gen um dich machen muss." Er wandte seinen Blick wieder nach hinten. Das Schiff der Untoten lag immer noch auf Abfangkurs und die Segel waren bereits einzeln auszumachen. "Es wi'd nichtmeh' lange dauen bevo' wi' in 'eichweite Ih'e' Buggeschutze kommen." Er strich sich über den geschohrenen Kopf. "De Kapitän wi'd bald in Zugzwang kommen. Bleibt uns nu' zu hoffen, dass e ein Ass im 'Ämel hat." Seine Worte klangen jedoch alles andere als überzeugt. Als hätten sie Auf das Kommando gewartet war lautes Donnern zu hören als der Verfolger seine Bugkanonen abfeuerte. Die Kugeln flogen in einem Flachen Bogen auf die Stigmata zu gingen jedoch bei weitem fehl. "Sie schießen sich ein. Sie haben meh' Fah't als wi'. Schon bald sind wi' im Schussfeld." Wie beiläufig legte er seine Hand auf ihre welche auf dem gesplitterten, grob vernagelten Holz der ehemals hübsch geschnitzten Railing ruhte. "Wir werden es Schon schaffen." Medea lachte bloß, wobei ihr nicht entging, dass nichts in seinem Gesicht Zustimmung verhies. Er wandte sich ihr zu, blickte ihr tief in die Augen, die eine Hand immer noch auf ihrer, während ihr die Andere eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht strich, welche ihr die salzige Seeluft ins Gesicht hatte fallen lassen. Einen Augenblick dachte sie er würde sie Küssen. Dann lies er sie los und eilte in Richtung des Vorschiffs. "Falln!" Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie die Frauenstimme hinter sich vernahm und wandte sich zu Mauritia um welche ihr entgegeneilte. "Mayer Sucht nach dir und er ist wieder mal wütend wie ein Ork. Komm mit." Sie packte sie im Vorbeilaufen am Oberarm und zog sie mit sich die Treppe zum Achterdeck hoch. "Hat wie ein Irrer das ganze Mannschaft wach gebrüllt weil du angeblich die Mars- Rah nicht dicht geholt hast und sie ausgerauscht ist." Die junge Matrosin folgte der älteren über die Treppe nach oben. "Unsinn. Wer auch immer das war. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal Schicht." "Du kennst doch Mayer. Wenn der Jemandem die Schuld geben will, dann hat der auch Schuld. Und den Bootsmann kümmert das nicht solange, das für ihn bedeutet dass er sich in Ruhe weiter betrinken kann." Sie erreichten das obere Ende der Treppe. Der Kapitän stand achtern und blickte über das Wasser auf das sich nähernde Schiff, dessen nächster Schuss bereits bedeutend näher ins Wasser viel. Einige Offiziere standen bei ihm und berieten offensichtlich die Situation. Der Zwerg Sebastiane stand ebenfalls etwas abseits und lauschte aufmerksam der Beratung ohne etwas beizutragen zu haben. Er warf den beiden Frauen einen kurzen Blick zu und strich sich durch den kastanienbraunen Bart wobei sich offene Besorgnis abzuzeichnen schien. "Hier rüber. Wenn wir hier nur herumlümmeln gibt's Ärger." Mauritia eilte zum entgegengesetzten Ende des Decks und drückte ihr eines der Herumliegenden taue in die Hand welches Nicoletta daraufhin aufzurollen begann. Das Deck aufzuräumen war nicht unbedingt eine dringliche Arbeit, jedoch gut genug um ihre Anwesenheit zu rechtfertigen. Die ältere Matrosin strich sich eine rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht und blickte sich um. "Am besten du lässt dich gar nicht mehr auf dem Hauptdeck sehen bis wir neue Befehle erhalten. Dann hat Mayer vielleicht wieder etwas Besseres gefunden um sich aufzuregen." Nicoletta nickte ihr zu und begann das Deck auf Fordermann zu bringen. Mauritia lächelte ihr vielsagend zu und lief dann wieder zurück zur Treppe. Eine Zeit lang drückte sich Nicoletta in der Ecke umher und versuchte geschäftig zu wirken. Immer wieder blickte sie über die Schulter zu den Offizieren welche immer eifriger zu beraten schienen bis irgendwann die nun unmissverständlich autoritäre Stimme des Kapitäns gut hörbar über die Stimmen der anderen hinweg hallte und diese zum Schweigen brachte. "Sie vergessen sich Mister Barbarossa! Ich bin immer noch ihr Kapitän." Der angesprochene nickte knapp. "Verzeihen sie Herr Kapitän. Ich habe für einen Augenblick die Contenance verloren Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." "Dann gehen sie nun zu ihren Männern und Führen meine Befehle aus!" Mit einem allgemeinen "Aye Aye Sir." mühten sich die Männer eiligst das Achterdeck zu verlassen sobald der Kapitän sie mit einem Winken entließ. Dieser blieb noch einen Augenblick weiter an der Railing wandte sich dann um und marschierte über die Planken zu dem Kartentisch welchen der Smutje aufgestellt hatte und gerade dabei war Tee einzuschenken. Eilig begann Nicoletta die Brassen des Besansegels zu überprüfen als der Kapitän in ihre Richtung kam. Kapitän Cicero stemmte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch und starrte die darauf ausgerollte Seekarte an, als könne er durch bloßes Anstarren die Tatsachen ändern. "Und was habt ihr hier eigentlich zu suchen!" Sein ruf ließ sie zusammenfahren. "Ich soll... die Brassen..." Versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen als der Kapitän bereits wieder abwinkte. "Ihr müsst euch nicht erklären Miss Renfield." Er lüftete einen Augenblick seinen Hut und strich sich durchs braune leicht graumelierte Haar. "Wie wahrscheinlich ist es dass wir hier draußen einem Schiff dieser Größe begegnen?" Sie war sich nicht sicher ob die Worte tatsächlich ihr galten. "Eins zu Tausend vielleicht? Natürlich sind die Meere voll von kleinen flinken Kaperschiffen und Aufklärern wie den Piraten denen wir eben die Stirn bieten mussten. Aber ein Schiff mit dieser Tonnage wie dem" Er wies nach hinten. "Nein Miss Renfield. Ein solches Schiff hat ein Ziel. Und dann tauchen sie auch noch genau im Richtigen Moment auf und erwischen uns mit herunter gelassenen Hosen." Er schlug wütend auf den Tisch und ließ das Teeservice klirren. "Verzeiht meine Ausdrucksweise." Sie stutzte. Es war alles andere als üblich, dass ein Offizier einen gemeinen um Verzeihung bat. "Seht euch das an." Winkte er sie an den Tisch heran Sie folgte unsicher der Aufforderung. "Wir befinden uns genau hier." Er wies auf einen willkürlich erscheinenden Punkt irgendwo mitten im offenen Ozean. "Fernab von jeder Versorgungsrute der Horde. Es ist als hätten sie genau gewusst wo sie uns finden können." Er packte sie nun etwas unsanft am Oberarm und marschierte mit ihr zurück an die Railing. Sie leistete keinen widerstand Wobei sie in dem Augenblick den Eindruck hatte, dass es ohnehin zwecklos gewesen wäre. "Und jetzt seht euch dieses Schiff an. " Er wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf ihren Verfolger. Der hölzerne Schädel welcher über der back der Fregatte thronte schien bedrohlich näher zu gleiten. "Zwei volle Kanonnendecks. Geteiltes Großsegel, die Aufbauten auf dem Achterdeck. Das ist kaum noch eine Fregatte. Das ist beinahe ein Linienschiff. So ein Schiff schickt man nicht einfach auf Kaperfahrt. Nein, die kommen wegen uns. Sie wissen genau, dass unsere Fracht unabdingbar für die Truppen in Kalimdor sind. Aber woher wissen sie von unserer Fracht und woher kennen sie unseren Kurs?!" Er nahm den Arm wieder runter und seufzte schwer als hätte sein Monolog ihn ermüdet. Er strich sich über das stoppelige Gesicht dann wandte er sich ihr zu. Erst jetzt machte er den Eindruck sie wirklich wahr zu nehmen. Daumen und Zeigefinger fasste er an ihr Kind und blickte ihr studierend ins Gesicht. "Wisst ihr eigentlich wie sehr ihr eurem Vater ähnelt?" Sie schluckte. "Ihr kennt meinen Vater?" Sie hatte ewig nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Für sie war er tot seit er sie in dem Kloster zurückgelassen hatte. "Ja ich habe ihn gekannt. Ein junger Paladin der sich mit seinem Lehrer und einem Verband Soldaten nach Tirisfall eingeschifft hatte. Sie sagten ihr ziel sei Andorhall. Es ist schon lange her. Damals war ich noch erster Offizier auf eben diesem Schiff. Ich erinnere mich nur, weil ich nie von einem Mann gehört habe der zugleich so voller Tatendrang steckte und zur gleichen zeit dermaßen fromm war. Man hätte ihn beinahe einen Heuchler nennen können, hätte er nicht so viel darangesetzt seine Aufrichtigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen. Keinen Finger ließ er für sich krumm machen wenn er die Arbeit selbst erledigen konnte. Selbst die Andachten und Tischgebete hat er dem alten Kapitän streitig gemacht. Es war auch alleine Sein Verdienst, dass wir nicht versenkt wurden, alls wir im gilneischen Meerbusen in einem Hinterhalt gerieten. Sein Meister war von einem Pfeil gefällt worden und wir waren so gut wie daran die Waffen zu streichen. Doch er überredete den Kapitän zu einem Waghalsigen Manöver sodass wir entern konnten und führte dann seine Männer, ganz in der Manier der Arathi zum Sieg" Er lachte anerkennend. "Ich habe meinen Vater kaum gekannt. Er hat mich zurück gelassen, weil ihm der Dienst wichtiger war als seine Familie. Als meine Mutter starb war er nicht da. Und als er zurück kahm brachte er mich in ein Kloster und ließ nie wieder von sich hören. Noch nicht mal einen Brief." Erwiderte Nicoletta mit leiser Stimme. "Vielleicht war es, euch in Sicherheit zu wissen, alles was ihn interessierte." "Vielleicht" Antwortete sie ohne recht daran zu glauben. "Ihr tragt selbst das Haar genau wie er." Er strich ihr über die glatt rasierten Schläfen knapp neben dem Haaransatz. "Ich habe sie von einer Zeichnung von ihm die einer der Mönche im Kloster für mich angefertigt hat." Sie verkniff sich eine Träne. Als der Kapitän das sah lies er sie los und sein Blick verhärtete sich wieder. "Ich vergesse mich Miss Renfield. Schwelgereien in vergangenem lassen mich manchmal zu weit abschweifen." Eine weitere Kanonenkugel durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche gut hörbar. Die Stigmata war nun in Reichweite ihrer Verfolger." Die Faust des Kapitäns schlug auf die Railing als hätte er einen Entschluss gefasst. "Wir sind genug davon gelaufen. Und wenn wir auch untergehen. Nicht ohne Kampf. Was wir einmal konnten, das können wir auch wieder." Er richtete sich seinen Hut. "Miss Renfield, auf Gefechtsstation." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihr ab. Zielstrebig schritt er ans andere Ende des Decks von wo aus er das Schiff vollständig überblicken konnte und begann seine Befehle zu rufen. "ALLE MANN AUF GEFECHTSSTATION! BEMANNT DIE ACHTERGESCHÜTZE! STEUERBORD BREITSEITE VORBEREITEN! HOLT DIE MARSSEGEL EIN LASST SIE NÄHER KOMMEN. HECKGESCHÜTZE WARTEN AUF MEINEN BEFEHL!" Mit einem Schlag war das gesamte Schiff aus seiner Lethargie erwacht. Matrosen rannten über. Kanonen wurden geladen Segel wurden eingeholt, Soldaten bezogen ihre Posten. Die wieder aufgehängte Schiffsglocke schallte über das Deck. Niemand wusste was der Kapitän vor hatte. Das ramponierte Schiff würde ein offenes Gefecht nicht lange überstehen, doch niemand hätte einen Befehl in Frage gestellt. Nicoletta blickte über die Decks Hinab. Als sie sich anschickte auf ihren Posten zu gehen, erblickte sie Bootsmannsmaat Mayer er Stand ruhig an der Steuerbordrailing und blickte auf das nun schneller näher kommende Kriegsschiff. Doch etwas in seinem Blick bereitete ihr Unbehagen. "VOLLES SEGEL SETZEN HALTET SIE SO LANGE IHR KÖNNT AUF DIESER DISTANZ!" Das Schiff der Verlassenen war nun deutlich näher gekommen und sie begannen gezielte Schüsse abzufeuern welche nun Regelmäßig in die Planken der Stigmata einschlugen ohne größeren Schaden anzurichten. Nicoletta beugte sich über die Bordwand um besser sehen zu können. Auf Deck konnte man bereits die Mannschaft ausmachen. Besonders auffällig war ein großer hagerer Mann in einem roten Mantel der auf dem Achterdeck Stand. Auf dem Kopf trug er einen blauen Zweispitz mit einer alten Admiralsborte. Das aschfahle Gesicht hinter einem purpurnen Schal verborgen. "ACHTERGESCHÜTZE! FEUER!" Der ruf wurde aufgenommen und die Heckbatterie donnerte los. Das Heck des Schiffs war besser bestückt als die Bug Partien des Verfolgers. Auch wenn sie damit keinen beträchtlichen Schäden anrichten würden, brachten sie die Verfolger damit dennoch unter Zugzwang. Beinahe eine weitere Stunde tauschten die beiden Schiffe Kugeln aus während sich die Verlassenen an das Schiff der Allianz heranarbeiteten. Den Untoten war es bisher nicht gelungen seine Beute auszubremsen, obwohl ihre neue Schiffsklasse trotz der großen Geschwindigkeit über eine beachtliche Feuerkraft verfügte. Der Kapitän überwachte die Vorgänge mit eiserner Präzision Sein Vorhaben schien unter Todesverachtung festzustehen. "MÄNNER! ICH WEIS ES IST VIEL VERLANGT! DIE LAGE IST HEIKEL! ABER ICH BITTE EUCH NUN EIN WEITERES MAL MIR ZU FOLGEN UND NOCH EINMAL ALLES ZU GEBEN! IM NAMEN DER ALLIANZ!" Er hielt inne. Beobachtete das feindliche Schiff wie es allmählich begann sich neben sie zu Schieben. Die Bug und Heckgeschütze der bedien Schiffe verloren sich aus dem ziel dafür würden die Rumpfkanonen nun bald in Feuerposition sein. Aus den Wandten war der Ruf des Zwergs zu hören der seinen Männern den Schießbefehl gab. Die Scharfschütze eröffneten das Feuer und Namen die nun in Reichweite liegenden Leichen an Deck und in den Wandten des Verfolgers ins Visier. Diese hingegen erwiderten das Feuer nicht minder effizient. Nicoletta duckte sich als eine Kugel in der Bordwand unter Ihr einschlug. Die wandelnden Leichen waren auf jeden fall um einiges disziplinierter als die Piraten zuvor. Der Kapitän wartete weiter ab. Die Anspannung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Im richtigen Moment rief er los. "STEUER VIER STRICH BACKBOARD!" Das Schiff neigte sich augenblicklich zur Seite als der Steuermann dem Befehl mit rotierenden Armen nach kahm Der Kapitän des Feindschiffs versuchte augenblicklich zu reagieren doch konnte er gegen das Manöver nicht viel ausrichten. "HECKBATERIE FEUER!" Durch den abrupten Kurswechsel waren die Kanonen unterhalb des Achterdecks plötzlich wieder im ziel und konnten eine volle Salve gegen die Bordwand der Verlassenen anbringen welche nun mit weit mehr Effektivität in das nun leicht zu treffende Ziel einschlug. "SEGEL BACKBRASSEN! RUDER HART SEUERBORD!" "Sir! Sie werden uns Rammen!" "AUSFÜHREN!" Wischte er den Einwand des ersten Offiziers beiseite welcher die Treppe zum Achterdeck halb erklommen hatte um in Erfahrung zu Bringen was der Kapitän vorhabe. Dem Befehl entsprechend wurden die Segel augenblicklich gegen den Wind gedreht und als das Ruder voll eingeschlagen wurden, knallten die Segel laut gegen den Mast als der Wind ihnen Fahrt nahm und sie schneller Kreuzen ließ. In dem Moment feuerte das Untotenschiff eine Breitseite, doch verfehlte die Hälfte der Geschosse ihr ziel als sich dießes aus ihrer Flugbahn drehte. Lediglich einige Vollkugeln schlugen achtern ein und Nicoletta musste sich in Deckung werfen als die Railing direkt über ihr pulverisiert wurde. Als Holzsplitter auf sie herabrieselten sah sie, durch das entstandene Loch den feindlichen Kapitän über das Deck seines Schiffes keifen. Doch als er begriffen hatte was Kapitän Cicero plante war es bereits zu spät. Was nun folgte war unausweichlich und die nächsten Augenblicke schienen sich vor Nicolettas Augen zu verlangsamen. Die Stigmata hatte ihren Gegner geschickt ausmanövriert und lag nun direkt quer auf Kolissionskurs des Verfolgers. "STEUERBORDBATTERIE! VOLLE BREITSEITE!" Die Kanonen ließen das Schiff erbeben. Alle Geschütze entluden sich gleichzeitig und der Bug des Angreifers sowie der imposannte weiß gestrichene Schädel welcher ihn zierte wurden regelrecht in Stücke geschossen. Holz und Leichenteile wurden gleichermaßen ins Meer geschleudert und dichter Rauch stieg auf als irgendwo ein Pulverfass auf dem Vordeck in die Luft ging. thumb "ALLE MANN AN DECK! WEG VON DER RAILING! KLAR ZUM ENTERN!" Es dauerte nur Augenblicke. Die Verlassenen hatten keine Möglichkeit mehr etwas zu unternehmen. Nicoletta sah bereits den qualmenden Rumpf des Schiffes über sich aufragen. Sie konnte gerade noch zur Seite hechten da prallte der schwere Rumpf bereits gegen die Bordwand. Das ganze Schiff erbebte. Wer noch stand wurde von den Füßen gerissen, Planken splitterten, Decks brachen auf und Kanonen wurden beiseite geschleudert als der Kiel des Verlassenenschiffs sein Ziel aufbrach und die Stigmata beinahe umwälzte. Der Schaden war Lethal. Die beiden schiffe waren vollständig ineinander verkeilt und lediglich das Schiff der Untoten hielt die Stigmata jetzt noch über Wasser. Der Kapitän rappelte sich auf, eilig setzte er sich den Hut wieder auf den Kopf. Mit einer Hand drückte er eilig einen Kuss auf das Achterdeck seines im Sterben liegenden Schiffs. Dann zog er seine Pistolen und erhob sich. "Warst ein treues Mädchen. Jetzt ruhe in Frieden. Vielleicht folge ich dir gleich nach. SCHIFF ENTERN! SIEG ODER TOD!" Erneut wurde der Schlachtruf von der Mannschaft aufgenommen als sich die Männer der Allianz erhoben und allen voran sprang der Kapitän über die Railing direkt in den Qualm gefolgt von seinen Männern die über die geborstenen Planken kletterten oder sich direkt aus den Wanten abseilten. Nicoletta brauchte einen Augenblick um sich zu fassen, dann folgte sie ihm. Sie stieg auf die Railing des Achterdecks und sprang durch den Rauch. Auf der anderen Seite sah sie sich um. Das Deck und die Aufbauten waren aus massivem dunklem Holz gefertigt. Die Takelagen wirkten modrig aber robust. Allgemein ähnelte es einem Schiff der Sturmwinder Marine, doch war es eindeutig and die veränderten Bedürfnisse der Untoten Besatzung angepasst. Einer Besatzung welche die Enterer nun aus unzähligen gelben Augen anstierten. Die Untoten Matrosen waren zwar ebenfalls schwer durcheinander geschüttelt worden, doch wirken sie ohne weiteres zu allem bereit. "ZUM SIEG VORWÄRTS!" Mit diesen Worten eröffnete Kapitän Cicero das Gefecht und feuerte dem am Nächsten stehenden Untoten seine modernden Zähne durch den Hinterkopf. Die Besatzung der Stigmata rückte vor. Von hinten gaben die Scharfschütze so gut Unterstützungsfeuer wie sie Konnten. An der Spitze drängten die disziplinierten Marinesoldaten voran, gewillt dem Feind keine Gelegenheit zu geben sich zu formieren. Nicoletta rückte mit dem Rest der Crew voran Direkt vor Nicoletta sah sie Medea der seinen Säbel mit aller Kraft auf einen verlassenen niedergehen ließ. Dieser parierte den hieb mit Leichtigkeit mit seiner eigenen Waffe. Er keifte den stämmigen Südländer an und holte zum Konter aus. Im letzten Moment setzte Mauritia an ihm vorbei und hieb mit ihrer Klinge auf das Bein des Untoten ein der daraufhin einknickte und auf das Deck stürzte. Nicoletta folgte ihren Kameraden und hielt Ausschau nach Gegnern. Das deck verbreiterte sich je weiter sie vor drangen und nun traten ihnen die Verlassenen auch geschlossen entgegen. Der Aufprall war enorm. So unbehände und gebrechlich die wandelnden Leichen auch wirkten waren sie doch unerwartet gewandt und robust. Nicoletta tauchte unter einem Säbel Hieb weg und konterte diesen mit einem seitwärts geführten Streich. Doch ihr Gegner ein aschfahler Matrose ohne Unterkiefer war schneller als sie. Er ließ mehrere Schläge auf sie niedergehen die sie mit ihrem Entermesser gerade noch parieren konnte bis ihr einer ihrer Kameraden zu Hilfe kam und dem Untoten seine Klinge durchs Auge stieß nur um im nächsten Moment eine Dornen gespickte Keule gegen die Schläfe geschlagen zu bekommen so, dass Nicoletta das Blut ins Gesicht spritzte. Diese wiederum trat dem Angreifer das Knie Weg und durchtrennte ihm die Halswirbel, welche bloß von nahezu papierener Haut bedeckt wurde. Die Seemänner der Allianz kämpften verbissen und schafften es rasch Fuß auf dem Schiff zu fassen. Jedoch waren die eigenen Verluste hoch. Überall waren Schmerzensschreie zu hören und jeden Moment viel ein weiterer Matrose schwer verwundet auf die Planke. Doch kämpften die Männer des Königs mit dem Rücken zur Wand und waren in keinster weise gewillt ihr Leben zu billig zu verkaufen. Der Kampf trat nun in die heiße Phase ein. Das Vorschiff war genommen und die Schlacht zerbrach nun in unzählige Scharmützel welche sich auf dem Hauptdeck verteilten als die Kontrahenten um die Vorschaft rangen. Nicoletta entledigte sich gerade eines weiteren Gegners welcher von Mauritia an die Railing gedrängt hatte indem sie ihn mit einem wuchtigen Fausthieb über Bord schickte da bemerkte sie etwas im Handgemenge. Der Bootsmannsmaat drängte durch die Reihen der kämpfenden nach vorne. Erst machte es den Anschein als hätte ihn der Kampfeifer gepackt doch dann viel ihr auf, dass die kämpfenden verlassenen ihn zu Ignorieren schienen. Ungehindert drang er weiter vor und ließ schon bald die letzten Kämpfer der Stigmata hinter sich. Nicoletta entschloss sich ihm zu folgen. Sie war gut in den Wanten und durch das allgemeine durcheinander konnte sie nahezu ungehindert nach oben Klettern. Sie hangelte sich gekonnt nach oben und erreichte die Mars in wenigen Augenblicken. Als sie sich hochzog, sah sie sich auf einmal Auge in Auge mit einem verdutzen verlassenen. Sie trat ihm vor die Brust bevor er reagieren konnte. Er verlor den Halt und er stürzte unflätig in seinem kruden Dialekt fluchend ab. Nicoletta war erstaunt. Sie war bereits vereinzelten Untoten in Lordaeron begegnet, doch waren diese meist eher hole Marionetten gewesen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es auch welche gab die zu derartig farbige artikulierten Wutausbrüchen fähig waren. Wobei dieses spezielle Exemplar es anscheinend schaffte auf dem kurzen Weg von der Mars bis zum Deck, ihren gesamten Stammbaum zu verfluchen. Am anderen Ende der Mars Plattform wandte sich ihr plötzlich ein weiterer Schütze zu und schwang seinen Vorderlader in ihre Richtung. Sie nahm Anlauf und stieß sich von der Plattform ab während hinter ihr der Schuss brach und einen Augenblick lang wartete sie auf einen dumpfen Aufprall im Rücken. Doch stattdessen fühlte sie das Tau nach dem sie gegriffen hatte in der Hand, schloss diese darum und hangelte sich eiligst weiter, höher nach oben wo sie hinter Takelage und Segeln Deckung fand bevor der Verlassene nachgeladen hatte. Als sie sicher war, dass der Schütze sie nicht mehr im Ziel hatte und sich etwas leichter zu treffendes suchte, hielt sie wieder ausschau nach dem Bootsmannsmaat. Einen Augenblick dachte sie, sie hätte Meyer verloren, doch dann sah sie sein rotes Hemd aufblitzen. Sie zog den Wolfspelz über die Nase in der Hoffnung sich unkenntlich für flüchtige Blicke zu machen und kletterte setzte dazu an ihm zu folgen. Über die Zwischenstage erreichte sie Hand über Kopf Hangeln den Hauptmast und von dort, noch höher hinaufsteigend den Besan. Unter ihr tobte das Gefecht auf dem gesammten Hauptdeck. Mittlerweile war die gesamte Besatzung des Stigmata auf das Schiff übergesetzt. Die Verlassenen setzten sich hart zur wer doch schien, von oben betrachtet, der Widerstand allgemein geringer zu sein als erwartet. Nicoletta kletterte im Schutz des schlaff hängenden Besansegels wieder nach unten. Durch den Abrupten Aufprall, und der mangelnden Zeit die Segel einzuholen, hatten sich die verkeilten Schiffe aus dem Wind gedreht und die meisten Segel wurden und kraftlos seitlich gegen die Masten gedrückt wodurch die rümpfe unangenehm zu schlingern begannen. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf die obere Rah fallen und bewegte sich vorsichtig auf das Eselshaupt zu. Auf der Besan Mars direkt unter ihr war ein einzelner Schütze zu sehen. Kniehend legte er seine Muskete an und fasste durch eine glänzende Visiereinrichtung etwas ins Ziel. Sie folgte dem Lauf um zu sehen was sein Ziel war. Am Hauptmast konnte sie Medea ausmachen der gerade einen Angreifer gegen den Hauptmast trat und sich bereits nach einem neuen Gegner umsah. Der Untote mit dem Gewehr hielt seine Waffe ruhig. Langsam legte er den Finger an den Abzug und krümmte diesen bedächtig um das ziel nicht zu verlieren. Nicoletta ließ sich fallen. Mit einem Fuß landete sie auf dem frei liegenden Schulterblatt des Untoten und nagelte ihn auf die Planken wobei ein Schuss brach und wirkungslos irgendwo ins Deck schlug. Während der Untote Seemann nach ihr krallte, zog sie ihr Entermesser und stieß es dem Mann, zumindest vermutete sie dass es sich um einen handelte, zwischen die Schulterblätter. Doch führte das nur dazu, dass dieser wütender wurde und sie mit kaum verständlichen Beleidigungen besah welche sich hauptsächlich auf Nicolettas Geschlechtsorgane und deren angeblich verbesserungswürdigen Zustand bezogen, wobei die krächzende Stimme die Verwundete als Frau entlarvte Nicoletta gab sich alle Mühe sich nicht abwerfen zu lassen und riss ihre Klinge von einer Seite zur anderen, bis ein knirschen davon zeugte dass irgend etwas Hartes und wichtiges durchtrennt wurde und den Körper erschlaffen ließ. Ein Blick auf die Tote Zeigte, dass diese eine Bandelier mit drei altmodischen Granaten mit dickem Glasmantel, sowie eine Zündvorrichtung bei sich trug. Sie striff ihr den Gurt ab und legte ihn sich Selbst um. Das Gewehr und die dazugehörige Munition ließ sie liegen. Mit dieser Waffe in Händen würde sie für ihre Kameraden vermutlich eine größere Gefahr darstellen als für den Gegner. Auf allen Vieren wagte sie sich an den Rand der Plattform und blickte nach unten. Genau unter ihr Schritt der Kapitän der verlassenen gerade auf den Bootsmannsmaat zu der eben die Treppe zum höher gelegenen Deck erklommen hatte. "Bitte um Erlaubnis an Bord Kommen zu dürfen." Setzte dieser förmlich an. Der Verlassene blieb vor ihm stehen. Er war ein gutes Stück größer als der Lebende und blickte so musternd auf ihn hinab bevor er erwiderte "Erlaubniss erteilt. 'Kapitän'." Das letzte Wort betonte er besonders eindringlich bevor er fortfuhr. "Ihr habt euch Richtig entschieden alss ihr uns euren Kurss verkauft habt. Ihr werdet ssehen dass ihr ess in den Dienssten der Verlassenen weiter Bringen könnt alss in der undankbaren Ssklaverei dess Königss." Zischelte er durch den um seinen Hals geschlungenen Stoff. "Nur bedauerlich, dass sie sich sso ssehr weigern ssich in ihr Schickssal zu ergeben." fügte er noch in leicht vorwurfsvollen Unterton hinzu. Der offensichtlich zum Kapitän beförderte Verräter erbleichte etwas. "Das war nicht meine Schuld Sir. Ich habe die Piraten bestochen so wie ihr gesagt habt damit sie Für euch die Drecksarbeit erledigen. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass sie sich nicht ergeben würden, sondern sich auf einen zweiten Kampf einlassen würde." Rechtfertigte er sich eilig. Der modernde Kapitän hob die Hand. "Einen 'ausssichtsslosen' Kampf. Keine Angsst. Ihr habt euren Teil eingehalten. Und die Verlassenen halten den ihren. Ihr erhaltet die Sstigmata und einen Anteil an der Prisse. Gross genug um eure eigene Crew zu heuern." "Aber... Euer Schiff hat die Stigmata zerstört. Sobald Ihr euer Schiff von ihr trennt wird sie Sinken. Nein ihr schuldet mir einen bei weiten größeren Anteil." Die Augen des Kapitäns glommen amüsiert. "Ess wird nicht neu verhandelt. Aber vielleicht kann ich euch sstatdessen ja für einen Platz in meiner Crew begeisstern. Wass haltet ihr von einem Possten als obersster Bootssmann? Auf Lebensszeit. Und vielleicht... darüber hinauss?" Mayer wurde kreidebleich. "Nein... Nein... Ich akzeptiere den ausgehandelten Preis, wie er war." Der Untote gluckste. "Vielleicht erweisse ich mich ja als gnädig genug und nehme Euch mit, zurück zur Küsste. Gegen einen angemessenen Fährpreiss natürlich." Mayer nickte. In dem Versuch schnellstmöglich von dem Thema abzulenken, bevor der Kapitän ihm noch den gesamten Verdienst seines Verrates wieder abnahm, blickte er über die Balustrade auf das Deck wo immer noch hart gekämpft wurde. Das Schlachtenglück schien sich Tatsächlich den Männern und Frauen der Allianz zuzuwenden, diese drängten die Verlassenen immer weiter zurück und schickten sich Bald an zu den unteren und weiter achtern liegenden Decks vorzudringen. "Habt ihr keine Angst dass sie eure Mannschaft überwältigen?" Erneut lachte der Untote. "Ssollen ssie doch. Es sind bloss Kielratten, denen Ich eine Gelegenheit biete ssich alss wertvoll für meine Mannschaft zu beweissen. Keine Ssorge. Unter Deck wartet noch die gessammte Schlagkraft der Verlassenen. Ausserdem... hat unss der königliche Apothekerverband... eine kleine Überraschung zur Probe mitgegeben und ich kann ess nicht erwarten ssie an unseren Gässten auszutessten. Und sselbst WENN sie sich dagegen behaupten können... dann freut ssich Lumpi noch über etwass zum spielen." Mit diesen Worten welche in einem hämischen Gluckern endeten, wandte er sich seinem ersten Offizier zu. "Ssagt den Sseuchenbringern Ssobald die Enterer inss Schiffssinnere vordringen können ssie ihnen die neue Schlagkrafft der Verlassenen zu kossten geben." Wie beiläufig fuhr er fort." Die Mannschafft kann ssich dann um die Überlebenden kümmern und ssoll dann zussehen dass die Ladung an Bord gebracht wird bevor wir den nutzlossen Kahn verssenken." Nicoletta wurde übel. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung wovon der Kapitän sprach, doch war sie schlau genug zu wissen dass es alles andere als gut war. Sie blickte dem Offizier nach der sich in Richtung einer Luke zu den unteren Decks aufmachte und beschloss ihm zu folgen. Sie war erstaunt wie schnell sie sich an das alles gewöhnt hatte nachdem sie am Morgen noch Todesängste ausgestanden hatte. Doch nun hatte sie wieder das Gefühl Einfluss auf ihr Schicksal nehmen zu können. So stieg sie erneut in die Takelage, nutzte und beeilte sich über die Unterwandt zur Railing zu kommen hinter welcher sie auf der Stelle Deckung suchte. Sie hob noch einmal den Kopf und lugte über die hölzerne Balustrade um zu sehen ob jemand sie bemerkt hatte, aber die wenigen Mannschaftsmitglieder auf dem Achterdeck schienen zu beschäftigt und hatten sie nicht beachtet. Doch dann sah sie Mayer der direkt in ihre Richtung blickte. Sofort zog sie wieder den Kopf ein. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob er sie bemerkt hatte, doch hatte sie auch kein Bedürfnis das herauszufinden. So stieg sie eilig über an der äußeren Bordwand angebrachte Spieren weiter nach unten und hangelte sich geschickt weiter zu der nächsten offenen Luken. Beinahe wäre sie abgerutscht als sie nach der Öffnung griff konnte sich aber gerade noch mit einer Hand halten. Sie zog sich hoch und blickte vorsichtig durch die offene Stückpforte. Was sie sah ließ sie schlucken. Neben den erwarteten Kanonen der Munition und Werkzeugen verliefe lange Rohre über den Boden welche Durch Einlassungen in den Zwischenwänden verliefen und anscheinen tiefer ins Schiffsinnere reichten. Eine größere Gruppe schwer bewaffneter verlassener Seeleute drückte sich an einem Ende des Decks umher, wo schwere Blasebälge mit bronzenen Anschlüssen an die Rohre angeschlossen waren, herum und schien auf etwas zu warten, während auf der anderen Seite direkt unterhalb der Ladeluken eine Gruppe in schweres Leder gekleideter Männer stand welche schwere, mit grünen Linsen ausgerüstete Masken trugen und ruhig abwarteten. Eine ausgeklappte Rampe aus massivem Holz, führte direkt durch das Zwischendeck nach oben zum Hauptdeck. Die Rohre welche über das gesamte Deck geleitet wurden teilten sich in mehrere lange aus festem Gewebe bestehende Schläuche auf welche in merkwürdig anmutenden Schusswaffen endeten welche die Männer gewichtig in Händen hielten. Eine Tür wurde rückwärtig geöffnet und der erste Maat trat ein. "Meine Herren. Jetzt schlägt die Stunde der Verlassenen." Mit einem mal richteten sich alle anwesenden auf. Die Seemänner traten an die Blasebalge heran und betätigten sie mit schweren gleichmäßigen Tritten, wobei sie sich an dicken von der Decke hängenden Ketten festhielten. Die Seuchenbringer hoben ihre schweren Waffen aus welchen langsam grünlicher Dampf aufzusteigen begann, bildeten eine Linie und richteten sie auf den Aufgang zur Ladeluke. Zwei Untote Seemänner, ebenfalls mit Masken ausgerüstet, schritten zu dem Mechanismus mit welchem die Luke geöffnet wurden und betätigten die schwere Kurbel. Knirschend öffnete sich die schwere Eichenluke und ließ langsam Sonnenlicht in das düstere Deck eindringen. Es dauerte lediglich einen Augenblick als bereits die ersten Allianzkämpfer vordrangen. Die gerüsteten Marinesoldaten angeführt von Dieche stiegen sie die Treppe hinab. Die Drachenschilde vor dem Körper bereit jedem Hinterhalt die Stirn zu bieten. Bloß mit diesem hatten sie nicht gerechnet. "Kocht sie ein!" Befahl der Anführer der Seuchenbringer und eröffnete zugleich mit seinen Kameraden das Feuer. Unter hohem Druck schoss ein grünes Sekret auf die einrückenden Soldaten und hüllte sie vollständig ein. Es sickerte durch die Fugen der Rüstung, die Sehschlitze und jede Öffnung die sie finden konnte und drang bis zu den Männern durch. Diese ließen augenblicklich ihre Waffen Fallen und pressten ihre Hände an die Helme. Einer stürzte die Rampe hinab und riss einen Kameraden mit sich. Dieser erhob sich auf alle Viere und kroch noch einen Meter auf seine Peiniger zu bevor er röchelnd mit ausgestreckten Armen zusammenbrach. Es dauerte lediglich Augenblicke bevor das Röcheln der Sterbenden in ein allgemeines Gluckern überging. Der letzte der aufgab war Dieche. Er hielt sich auf den knien während sein Körper bereits aus der Rüstung zu sickern begann, sank dann nach hinten und rutschte klirrend die Rampe hinab. Einer der Seuchenbringer nickte verhalten. "Nicht ganz das erwartete Ergebnis, doch zumindest effektiv. Zeigen wir ihnen die Macht der Verlassenen. Nur zu schade dass sie niemandem davon berichten werden." "Druck erhöhen und ausrücken!" Grollte der Anführer und setzte einen Fuß über den ersten Toten hinweg und betrat die Rampe. Nicoletta wurde panisch. Gegen diese Waffe konnten sie nichts ausrichten. Sie würden einfach das gesamte deck leerfegen. Und selbst wenn es gelingen sollte die Seuchenbringer auszuschalten würde nichts die in den unteren Decks wartenden Verlassenen daran hindern die Überlebenden auszuradieren. Sie fummelte die Bandelier von ihrer schulter, zog den Zünder eine in Öl getränkte Lunte welche an einer Zündvorrichtung mit Feuerstein befestigt war und versuchte ihn in Gang zu bringen. Das alte Reibrad klemmte und einen Augenblick befürchtete sie es nicht in Gang zu bringen. Doch dann schlug das Feuerzeug Funken und entzündete endlich die Lunte. Die Seuchenbringer hatten die Rampe bereits zur Hälfte erklommen und hoben ihre Waffen, welche aufgrund des hohen Drucks pfeifende Geräusche ausstießen, bereit zu feuern. Nicoletta presste sich gegen die Bordwand um nicht auszurutschen um abzustürzen während sie die kleine Flamme an das Zündloch hielt. Dann spuckte die Granate funken. Sie war scharf. Nicoletta holte aus und warf den Gurt mit allen drei Granaten durch die Stückpforte ins Schiffs innere. Sie duckte sich hinter das Dicke Holz der Bordwand und krallte sich eisern Fest. "Was war das?" "Granate! GRANATE!" "ZURÜCKWERFEN!" "NEIN HINTER UNS!" "WIE ZUM!" Dann ging das Stimmengewirr in dem Donner unter. Die Explosion der Granaten stieß aus der Luke und versengte Nicoletta den Arm. Von drinnen waren schlagende Flammen zu hören und neben dem Ächzen der verwundeten war ein seltsames mechanisches Kreischen zu hören. Sie wagte einen Blick durch die Luke. Die Untoten lagen durch den Raum verteilt. Doch einige der zähen Kerle rührten sich noch schwerfällig und schienen sich wieder aufrappeln zu wollen. Doch das wirklich auffällige in dem Bild wahren die Rohre. Die Seuchenbringer lagen vollständig verkohlt am Fuß der Rampe zwischen den Rüstungen der toten Marinesoldaten die aufgeplatzten und verkohlten Waffen noch in Händen. Die Leitungen welche zu diesen geführt hatten wahren aufgeplatzt und ein brennender Strahl von Flüssigkeit schoss daraus hervor. Die Rohre knarrten und kreischten unter der stetig steigenden Hitze und alle paar Meter begannen Schweißnäte aufzuplatzen und weitere brennende Flüssigkeit auszustoßen. Eine Tür flog auf und über eine Kleine Seitentreppe kam Mayer herruntergerannt. "Der Kapitän will wissen worauf ihr..." Er sah sich um. Blickte erst überrascht auf die brennende Leitung dann auf die verwundeten Untoten und schließlich blieb sein Blick auf Nicolettas Gesicht in der Luke hängen. "DU!" stieß er hervor und kam auf sie zu. "Wusste ich doch dass du uns belauscht hast. Ich hab wirklich alle Geduld mit dir gehabt Miststück! Aber wenn du mir hier die Tour vermasselt hast dann kann ich dich einfach nicht als Zeugin gebrauchen. Also entweder springst du jetzt selbst von Bord oder muss ich dir Helf..." In dem Moment war ein Grollen aus den Unteren Decks zu hören mit einem Schlag brachen die Planken auf und ein riesiges Metallrohr stieß durch die Planken. Die aufbrechenden Planken ließen Mayer das Gleichgewicht verlieren und er stürzte. Im gleichen Augenblick war eine Explosion zu hören und ein enormer Druckkessel brach, gefolgt von einer Flammenzunge durch die Bordwand direkt unter Nicoletta und schoss glühend über die Wasseroberfläche biss er auf dieser aufschlug und dampfend versank. Flammen leckten nun von unten hoch wo offenbar das Magazin der unheiligen Chemikalie ausbrannte. Nicoletta rettete sich durch die aufgebrochene Stückpforte ins Schiffsinnere, nur um sich jetzt ihrem wütenden Vorgesetzten gegenüber zu sehen. "Dann soll es eben so sein." zischte er, zog seinen Säbel und ging auf sie Los. Nicoletta riss gerade noch ihr Entermesser aus dem Gurt und parierte den ersten Hieb unmittelbar vor ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Riposte gegen seinen Unterleib wehrte er mit Leichtigkeit ab. Seine Fähigkeiten waren ihren eindeutig überlegen und auch war er weniger ermüdet vom vorangegangenen Kampf und der Kletterei, doch sie setzte sich verbissen zur Wehr. Schlag folgte auf schlag als sich die beiden durch das verrauchte Deck Trieben wie wütende Hunde. Gewalt dominierte das Duell stärker als Finesse. Nicoletta stoppte einen Stich gegen ihre Brust und ripostierte wiederum gegen seine. Er wehrte den Ausfall ab und setzte zu einem weiteren Stoß an. Sie drehte das Handgelenk in eine Quart doch war sie auf eine Finte hereingefallen. Er umrundete ihre mit seiner Klinge. Die Riposte ging ins Leere. Sie konnte gerade noch den Kopf von der Klinge wegdrehen als diese ihre Wange anritzte, als er plötzlich mit einem Dolch auf ihren Hals einstach. Sie griff mit der freien Hand nach seiner und verhinderte so, dass ihre Kehle aufgeschlitzt wurde mit ihrem Säbel stieß sie nun wiederum unbeholfen nach seiner Brust. Die klingen kreuzten sich vor ihrem Gesicht und verkanteten sich. Mayer stemmte sich gegen sie und nagelte sie mit seinem Gewicht gegen die Backbordwand des Schiffs direkt neben einer Stückpforte mitsamt Geschütz. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie seine Klingen zurückzuhalten doch war er stärker als sie und so näherte sich die Spitze des Dolches immer mehr ihrer Kehle. "Ich hab dir doch versprochen dir die Stimmbänder herauszuschneiden wenn du noch einmal aufbegehrst." Sie Spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. "Und ich bin ein Mann der zu seinem Wort steht." Sie spürte wie die Klinge ihren Hals aufritzte. Immer tiefer trat die Klinge ein als er Langsam aufwärts schnitt. Sie spürte das Warme Blut welches ihr aufs Schlüsselbein tropfte und von dort zwischen über ihre Brüste rann. Sie spannte noch einmal alle Muskeln an. Dann ließ sie einen Augenblick locker. Das Messer drang noch ein Stück tiefer ein. Dann trat sie zu. Die Klinge stach ihr schmerzhaft in die weiche Stelle hinter dem Kiefer bevor sie seine Hand seitlich ablegen konnte. Sie ließ ihre Entermesser fahren und tauchte unter seinem Säbel durch. In der Bewegung versetzte sie ihm einen Kräftigen schlag in die Nieren. Er strauchelte rückwärts. Nun hatte sie einen Vorteil gegen ihn. Er war zu nahe um seinen Säbel effektiv einzusetzen und wie sie mit zudringlichen Störenfrieden umgehen musste hatte sie schon vor Jahren gelernt. Sie Rammte ihm ihren Ellenbogen gegen sein Kinn packte mit der anderen Hand seine Waffenhand und schlug diese kräftig gegen das Rohr der Kanone. Er ließ die Klinge überrascht fallen, stach jedoch augenblicklich mit dem Dolch nach ihr. Sie wich aus und versetzte ihm einen Hieb in die Rippen. Er stieß schwer Luft aus, versetzte ihr aber einen kräftigen Schlag mit der Flachen Hand gegen die Wange. Jetzt wurde sie wütend. Sie wich zwei Dolchstößen aus und platzierte einen Körpertreffer nach dem anderen. Allmählich ging ihm die Luft aus und er begann zunehmend unberechenbarer zu werden. Als sie ihm einen Schwinger gegen den Unterkiefer versetzte, packte er ihr Handgelenk und schleuderte sie erneut gegen die Bordwand. Augenblicklich setzte er ihr nach und stach zu. Sie entging gerade so einem Stich ins Auge und sein Dolch fuhr in das Holz der Bordwand. Sie umfasste sein Handgelenk mit der linken quer über den Körper rammte ihm den rechten Ellenbogen ins Gesicht, woraufhin ein lautes Knacken zu hören war, und rammte ihm das Knie in die Leiste. Augenblicklich erschlaffte seine Hand. Sie packte sie mit beiden Händen, wendete die Klinge in seiner Hand und stieß zu. Der Dolch drang tief in seine Kehle ein. Er gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich und fasste sich an den Hals. Sie packte ihn unter den Armen und schleppte ihn zur nächsten Stückpforte. "Lass mich dir zuerst helfen." Flüsterte sie mit ihrer schönsten Flirt stimme in sein Ohr, dann stieß sie ihn durch die Luke. Sie wandte sich ab hob ihre Klinge von den Planken auf und hielt auf die Seitentreppe zu durch welche Mayer das Deck betreten hatte. Plötzlich strauchelte sie als sich etwas um ihr Bein schloss. Sie fing sich mit den Händen ab und blickte nach hinten. Der erste Offizier hatte mit einer Hand ihr Bein umklammert. Seine Beine waren abgerissen und das Gesicht schien zur Hälfte geschmolzen zu sein doch schien sein Kampfwillen unbeeindruckt als er ihr zähnefletschend entgegenstarrte. Nicoletta zog das freie Bein zu sich heran Der verstümmelte Offizier kreischte ihr erbost entgegen. Dann rammte sie ihm ihren Fuß mitten ins zerstörte Gesicht. Der morsche verkohlte Knochen gab nach und der Verlassene brach reglos zusammen. Sie raffte sich auf und spurtete zu der Treppe. Als sie diese halb erklommen hatte flog eine Tür zum Schiffsinneren auf und sie erhaschte noch einen Blick auf eine Gruppe verlassener die offensichtlich aus den tiefer gelegenen Decks nach oben eilten, von wo die Kampfgeräusche nun lauter als zuvor herrunterhallten. Eilig ließ sie das Unterdeck hinter sich. Die Treppe führte aufs Zwischendeck. Die kämpfe hatten sich nun auch bis hierhin ausgebreitet. Marinesoldaten der Allianz setzten sich zwischen umgeworfenem Mobiliar gegen die bulligen Seeleute der Reserve der Verlassenen zur Wehr. Die Kontrahenten schenkten sich nichts und Schmerzensschrei, Herausforderungen und Verwünschungen hallten durch die niedrig gebauten Räume. Nicoletta tauchte unter einem geschwungenen Flegel weg, welcher direkt über ihr eine Reihe von Spieren zertrümmerte die bis zu diesem Augenblick als Ablage für seemännisches Gerät gedient hatte. Sie Robbte durch allerlei Unrat unter einen Tisch und hielt auf eine weitere Türe zu die ihr den Weg aus dem Gemetzel zu weisen schien. Sie hatte nicht das geringste Verlangen in die Kämpfe der Elitekrieger verwickelt zu werden. Neben ihr schlug krachend ein Marine Soldat mit eingeschlagenem Helm zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Auf der anderen Seite wurde ein Untoter auf die Planken geschleudert und von einer blanken Klinge auf das Deck genagelt. Am anderen Ende des Tisches angekommen hechtete sie auf allen Vieren los, erreichte die Tür, hob den Riegel und ließ das robuste Eichenholz hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Sie befand sich in einem breiten, hohen Gang, voller Unrat. Gebrochene Knochen und verfaultes Fleisch lagen auf dem Boden an den Wänden standen Regale mit, im fahlen licht welches lediglich durch Spalten im Holz hereinfiel, unidentifizierbaren Gütern beladen. Vom anderen Ende des Ganges war Poltern zu hören. Nicoletta fuhr zusammen. Irgend etwas kam auf sie zu. Einen Augenblick lang hoffte sie dass es sich um einen Angehörigen der Mannschaft der Stigmata handelte, doch ließ sie diese Idee schnell wieder fallen als sie wütendes Knurren vernahm. Sie drehte sich augenblicklich um und versuchte den Raum wieder durch die Türe zu verlassen durch welche sie gekommen war, nur um Festzustellen dass diese an der Innenseite keine Möglichkeit zum Öffnen besaß. Allmählich stieg Panik in ihr auf . Sie tastete sich an den Regalen entlang und suchte hastig nach einem Ausweg. Vom anderen Ende des Ganges war ein lautes Poltern zu hören. Etwas schweres trat auf die Planken und hatte sich offensichtlich schwerfällig auf den Weg in ihre Richtung gemacht. Langsam konnte sie eine Bewegung im dunkel ausmachen. Was auch immer es war, es schien es nicht eilig zu haben sie zu erreichen. Hastig tastete sie die Wände ab konnte jedoch nichts finden was ihr weiter half. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine dunkle stelle über ihr. In die Decke eingelassen war eine schwarze Falltür welche zu einem höher gelegenen Deck führte. Eilig erklomm sie eines der Regale. Ihre Hände griff zwischen allerlei Glaskolben und dinge die an Einmachgläser erinnerten. Das dumpfe pochen großer Schritte kam unaufhörlich auf sie zu. Oben angekommen griff sie nach dem massiven Gusseisernen Ring der von der Tür herabhing Sie versuchte die Klappe einhändig aufzudrücken, doch bewegte sich kaum. Sie erhöhte ihre Anstrengungen während sie sich mit der anderen Hand an das Regal klammerte um nicht abzustürzen. Die schritte kamen immer näher und allmählich zeichneten sich die enormen Umrisse ihres gewaltigen Zellengenossen ab. Beinahe hatte er sie erreicht Zu einem letzten Versuch ließ sie das Regal los,hielt sich nun mit beiden Händen an dem Ring Fest, stemmte die Beine gegen das Regal und presste ihren Nacken gegen den Hölzernen Durchlass. Langsam ruckte das Holz, gab jedoch noch nicht vollständig nach. Der Schweiß brannte in der Wunde an ihrem Hals. Dann gab die Luke endlich nach und klappte nach oben auf. Mit einem Mal beleuchtete das einfallende Licht die aufgequollene Fratze der Monstrosität die gerade die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte doch nun, von dem plötzlichen Lichtschein geblendet, brüllend seine Augen bedeckte. Einen Augenblick lang dachte Nicoletta sie würde abstürzen als die Tür nachgab, doch konnte sie noch den inneren Rand des Durchlasses fassen und hing nun mit den Beinen in der Luft. Mit den Beinen strampelnd zog sie sich hoch, gerade als die Monstrosität unter ihr sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und sie erneut zu packen versuchte. Sie entwand ihren Fuß seinen klobigen fingern im letzten Moment, zog die Beine durch die Luke und schlug die Klappe direkt über Lumpis Kopf zu. Der Raum in dem sie sich nun wiederfand war eine große Verbesserung gegenüber dem vorangegangenen. Mit Intarsien verzierte Ebenholztäfelungen gaben dem Raum eine düstere Noblesse Ein staubiger Diwan zierte die verglaste Rückwand des Raumes. In der Mitte des Raumes Stand ein mit Schädeln verzierter Kartentisch, ebenfalls aus schwarzem Ebenholz geschnitzt. Einige Stühle, Bücherregale und andere Möbelstücke wahren halbherzig in dem Raum platziert worden um eine Art Anschein von Bewohnbarkeit zu imitieren. Modriger Geruch schien allgegenwärtig. Gusseiserne Öllaternen hingen an Kette von den Wänden und hüllten den Raum in abstruse flackernde Schatten und enthüllten die Identität des Bewohners. Der Kapitän stand am Fenster, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte Nicoletta musternd an. Wenn er überrascht war über den Weg den sie in seine Kajüte genommen hatte ließ er sich nichts anmerken. "Willkommen in meiner bescheidenen Unterkunft." Krächzte er. "Erlaubt mir mich vorzustellen: Kapitän Baudelaire Abyss. Zukünftiger Admiral der Armada der Verlassenen." Mit der Linken Hand zog er den Purpurfarbenen Schal aus dem Gesicht. Darunter Legte er eine grässliche Fratze frei. Die pergamentartige, ausgebleichte Haut welche den oberen Teil des Gesichtes bedeckt hatte endete etwas Unterhalb der Wangenknochen. Der blanke Kiefer lag frei und enthüllte zwei reihen übergroßer scharfer Zähne. Eine dicke gespaltene Zunge leckte zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und beantwortete somit die nie gestellten Fragen über die scharf zischende Aussprache des Mannes. "Ich war nie ein Mann grosser Worte. Dass verssteht ihr doch ssicherlich." Mit diesen Worten zog er Seinen Säbel. Die Waffe glänzte bläulich und schien im Schein der flackernden Lampen zu schwimmen. Die Klinge war mit filigranen Symbolen verziert, ebenso wie der die gesamte Hand umspannende Fingerschutz. Der Untote hielt ihr die Klinge beinahe spöttisch grüßend entgegen bevor er sich in Fechthaltung warf. "En Garde" Forderte er sie auf. Die Klinge in der Fechtstellung erhoben, die freie Hand hinter dem Rücken. Seine Körperhaltung wirkte so schulisch perfekt wie der halbverfallene Körper des Kapitäns es zuließ, beinahe schon ellegant.. Nicoletta zog ihr Entermesser und hob es wobei ihre unprofessionellen Bewegungen schon beinahe stümperhaft wirkten. Der vom Hauptdeck drang Kampflärm herein Jemand Rüttelte an der Tür die auf das Hauptdeck führte. "Ihr sseid im Angriff" Zischte er Nicoletta an. Sie schnellte nach forne, versuchte einen Angriff gegen den Kopf zu fintieren und einen Treffer gegen den körper zu platzieren. Ihr durchschaute die Finte und parrierte mit leichtigkeit. Sofort setzte die Angreiferin nach und versuchte in einem Blitzartigen Hagel von Hieben seine Deckung zu durchbrechen. Der Kapitän schritt geschickt rückwärts und wischte jeden ihrer Hiebe einfach beiseite als könnte er sie voraussehen. Mit einem rasch gefolgten Ausfallschritt beendete sie ihren Angriff und versuchte ihn so zu überraschen. Er ließ die Deckung fallen und machte einen Schritt beiseite. Ihre Klinge ritzte seinen Mantel unmerklich. "Touché." Er warf sich wieder in Fechtstellung. Das rütteln an der Tür war nun in laute Stöße übergegangen, sodass das kleine schmutzige Fenster in Kopfhöhe klirrte, als jemand versuchte sie einzuschlagen. "Mein Angriff." Sie sah ihn kaum kommen. Seine glänzende Klinge durchschnitt die Luft vor ihr. Im letzten Moment konnte sie noch ihre Verteidigung Hochspringen. Der Säbel traf auf ihre Klinge mit lautem Klirren so, dass es schmerzte. Sie stolperte rückwärts in dem Versuch sich aus der Gefahrenzone zu kommen. Er setzte ihr mit Leichtigkeit nach. Schlag für schlag parierte sie die unglaublich schnellen Angriffe der verzauberten klinge. Er trieb sie durch den Raum wie eine Katze die mit der gefangenen Maus spielte. Alle paar Angriffe ritzte er ihr die Haut mit einem flinken schnitten an nur um ihr zu Zeigen wer das Spiel leitete. Ihr wurde schnell klar dass der einzige Grund warum er sie noch nicht tödlich getroffen hatte war, dass es ihm noch genug vergnügen bereitete sie weiter zu quälen. Nicoletta versuchte sich einen Ausweg einfallen zu lassen doch sie konnte nicht denken. Es verlangte ihr bereits zu viel ab den Bewegungen ihres Gegners zu folgen als, dass sie auch nur daran denken konnte zum Gegenangriff auszuholen. Doch als er ihr einen weiteren kleinen Schnitt an der Schulter zufügte, sah sie eine Gelegenheit. Er benötigte einen Moment länger als sonst um zu seinem nächsten Angriff auszuholen als sonst und so stieß sie zu. Doch anstatt des gefühls von morschem Fleisch und knochen, fuhr ihre Klinge ins leere. Er hatte sie reingelegt. Er war einfach ausgewichen und packte sie nun mit seiner freien Hand am Hals. Er hob sie hoch. Seine trockene Haut brannte an ihrer offenen Halswunde. "Ihr langweilt mich." Mit diesen Worten warf er sie quer durch den Raum. Sie landete hart auf dem Kartentisch, räumte diesen ab und landete dahinter auf den Planken. Ihre Klinge war ihr beim Aufprall aus der Hand gefallen und nun lag sie wehrlos auf dem Rücken. Der verlassene schritt entspannt auf sie zu. Er setzte ihr einen Stiefel auf die Brust und hob seinen Säbel vor ihr Gesicht. Der Ort der Klinge war nur Zentimeter von ihrem Auge entfernt. Vor der Tür war es verdächtig ruhig geworden. Zwar waren immer noch Kampfgeräusche zu hören. Doch hatten die Seeleute wohl den Versuch aufgegeben in die Kapitänskajüte einzudringen. Nicoletta verlor die letzte Hoffnung. Ihr Peiniger stand siegessicher über ihr. Er beugte sich etwas herab und zischte ihr zu "Ess wird Zeit dass ich mich wichtigeren Dingen zuwende. Ihr habt euch gut geschlagen und ich hätte nicht gedacht dass ihr sso lange durchhaltet. Aber nun isst ess wohl Tatssächlich Zeit dass ssich Lumpi um den Resst eurer Bande kümmert. Doch zuvor..." In diesem Moment, flog die massive Eichentür in einenem Feuerball aus den Angeln und schleuderte sie gegen eine Wand. Überrascht wandte sich der Kapitän des Verlassenen- Schiffes um als eine große dunkelhäutige Gestalt durch die Rauchschwaden brach. Zahlreiche wunden bedeckten seinen schweisglänzenden Oberkörper und in der Hand schwang er einen dicken Holzprügel. Der Untote schaffte es nur noch halbherzig die Klinge zu einer Abwehr zu heben und so wurde sie von dem dicken Holzprügel einfach weggewischt. Der Knüppel traf den wandelnden Leichnam an der Schläfe und schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum. Der Verlassene landete schwer der Länge nach. Kraftlos versuchte er sich auf zu rappeln als Medea hinter ihn trat. Die schwere Keule mit beiden Händen umfassend holte er zum Todesstoß aus. Der verlassene stemmte sich auf einen arm hoch und versuchte mühsam den Kopf zu wenden. Medea schlug zu. In dem Moment wirbelte der Kapitän herum. Den glänzenden Säbel in der Hand wich er dem tödlichen Streich aus und versenkte die Klinge bis zum Heft in den Rippen des Südländers. Nicoletta schrie auf. Medea sank auf die Knie. Die Waffe rutschte ihm aus der Hand und fiel auf die Planken. Der Untote zog seine Waffe heraus und stieß den geschlagenen Gegner abfällig mit den Fingern in eine Sitzende Position. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren holte er zum Gnadenstoß aus. Doch Nicoletta war bereits wieder auf den Beinen. Mit beiden Händen packte sie einen Stuhl, stieß sich vom Boden ab und zertrümmerte das Möbelstück auf dem Rücken des Unholds. Der Kapitän stolperte nach vorne und warf den schwer verwundeten Medea zu Boden als er versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Doch Nicoletta gab ihm keine Gelegenheit. In dem Moment als er sich halb zu ihr umgedreht hatte, landete ihre Faust an seiner Schläfe. Die andere Hand prallte sofort gegen seine knackenden Rippen. Er stolperte rückwärts. Als nächstes folgte ein tritt gegen seinen Oberschenkel, ein weiterer Fausthieb zertrümmerte die kläglichen Überreste seines frei liegenden Nasenbeins. Für einen Augenblick erlangte er das Gleichgewicht zurück und hob den Säbel, doch Nicoletta hatte bereits nach einer der Laternen gegriffen. Wie einen Flegel schwang sie ihn an der Kette gegen den verhassten Feind. Der Säbel des Verlassenen konnte diesen angriff nicht, abwehren. Die Kette schlang sich um die Klinge und umging so die Parade. Die Laterne schmetterte mitten in das Knochige Gesicht Glas splitterte und brennendes Öl hüllte den Schädel des Untoten ein. Mit dem nächsten Schwung, schlug sie ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Beim nächsten Angriff bekam er zwar die Kette zu fassen, doch hielt das Nicoletta nicht mehr auf. Siel ließ die improvisierte Waffe los und begann ihren Kontrahenten auf der Stelle wieder mit Fäusten zu bearbeiten. Nun da ihm die verzauberte Klinge nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand hatte er kaum noch eine Möglichkeit die schnellen Schläge der in Rage geratenen abzuwehren. Schlag um schlag hämmerte sie auf den morschen Körper ein. Hob er die Hände vors Gesicht landete sie tiefe Schläge. Versuchte er unten zu decken prallten ihre Fäuste sofort wieder in sein Gesicht. Zwischendurch brachte sie gezielte Ellbogen und Knietreffer an und ließ´ihm so keine Chance sich zu sammeln. Nun war sie es die ihren Gegner vor sich hertrieb. Mit einem harten Schlag gegen seine Schläfe ließ sie ihn aus der aufgesprengten Tür taumeln. Der nächste schlag landete in seiner Magengrube und ein weiterer ließ eine Rippe laut knacken als diese brach. Doch langsam ging ihr die Puste aus. Das Klettern, die Kämpfe und der Stress forderten ihren Tribut. Ihre Fingerknöchel waren aufgerissen und ihr ganzer Körper schien zu brennen. Doch der Untote war nicht klein zu kriegen. Langsam kam er wieder aus der Deckung heraus und begann seinerseits Treffer mit Fäusten und knochigen Krallen zu verzeichnen. Nicoletta legte alle Kraft in den nächsten Angriff und platzierte eine schnelle Schlagfolge gegen seine Brust die ihn zurückweichen ließ doch war es zu früh sich zu freuen. Als in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit traf er sie mit der Faust am Solarplexus. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und er packte sie an den Handgelenken. "Warum sso wütend Mädchen? Hasst du ihn gemocht? Keine Angsst. Gib einfach auf und ich lasse dich ihm gleich folgen." Sie war jedoch noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Stattdessen schrie sie ihm ihren gesamten Frust ins Gesicht. Mit den Füßen stieß sie sich von den Planken ab und trat ihm gegen die Brust. Er ließ sie los und stolperte rückwärts gegen die Balustrade welche sich über das Welldeck erhob wo die Kämpfe immer noch weitergingen. Sie stürzte hart auf der Hüfte, stemmte sich wieder hoch und setzte ihm nach. Mit dem Ellbogen voran warf sie sich auf ihn und rammte ihm diesen gegen den Kiefer welcher krachend brach. Er sank rückwärts gegen das Geländer und drohte hintenüber zu Kippen. Nicoletta bekam seinen Mantel zu fassen und verhinderte so seinen Absturz. Mit der Freien Hand Griff sie ein Tau welches an einem Gewinde festgemacht war und zum anhieven oder abfieren von Lasten in die Wanten diente. Das lose Ende des Seils schlang sie um den Hals des Verlassenen. Er umfasste die Hand mit welcher er sie festhielt. Einen Augenblick lang starrten sie sich hasserfüllt in die Augen. Dann trat sie den Keil welcher das Tau blockiert hatte weg. Das Gegengewicht stürzte nach unten und Riss das Ende des Seils welches um den Hals des Untoten geschlungen war über einen Flaschenzug nach oben. Dieser stieß eine letzte Verwünschung aus als er nach oben gerissen wurde biss sein Nacken auf den Flaschenzug traf und unter lautem knacken brach. Der leblos baumelteBaudelaire Abyss in den Wanten. Nicoletta blickte ihm einen Augenblick hinterher, dann stürmte sie zurück in die Kapitänskajüte. Medea lag wo er gefallen war. Nicoletta warf sich über ihn. Schlang die Arme um seine Schultern und zog ihn zu sich heran Er atmete flach. Schwerfällig versuchte er den Kopf zu heben. Ein letztes mal sah er sie noch an, dann verdrehte er die Augen und ließ den Kopf sinken. Unter Tränen brach Nicoletta über dem leblosen Körper zusammen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort saß, während draußen die Kampfgeräusche allmählich abnahmen. Irgendwann trat Mauritia in den verwüsteten Raum ein, legte die Arme um sie und führte sie Hinaus. Als der Kapitän Abyss gefallen war hatten die übrigen Verlassenen schnell den Kampfwillen verloren Ohne der Peitsche ihres Anführers im Nacken, streckten sie bald die Waffen nieder und ließen sich ohne weiteren Widerstand in die Bilge ihres Schiffes sperren obwohl sie den Kampf noch lange hätten weiterführen können. Der Blutzoll war beträchtlich. Beinahe die Hälfte der Mannschaft der Stigmata war tot oder lag im sterben. Unter den Toten war auch Kapitän Cicero, der von einem Scharfschützen schwer verwundet wurde und kämpfend starb. Der erste Maat Barbarossa übernahm das Kommando, schweren Herzens. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich für sein erstes Kommando gewunschen hatte, es feierlich von seinem Kapitän befohlen zu bekommen und nicht, es ihm quasi aus den kalten Fingern zu entreißen. Die Fracht der Stigmata wurde vollständig auf das erbeutete Schiff übertragen und ihre irreparablen Überreste wurden in ihr kaltes Grab entlassen. Die Kreatur im inneren sowie alle Überreste der Chemikalien der Verlassenen wurden entsorgt. Der frisch gebackene Kapitän hielt eine lange Ansprache auf dem zerschossenen Vorschiff wo die Leichen der gefallenen aufgebahrt lagen. Medea und Kapitän Cicero unter ihnen. Die Flagge der Allianz über die Körper der toten ausgebreitet. Nicoletta hörte kein Wort. Sie stand nur da, den Kopf gesenkt und weinte. Mauritia stand neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Über ihnen am Hauptmast wehte bereits der Goldene Löwe des Königs. Kapitän Barbarossa endete seine Ansprache und überließ die Toten, unter Salutschüssen von Sebastianes Männern, dem Meer. Andächtig wartete die gesamte Crew ab bis der alte Kapitän und seine Männer dem gesunkenen Schiff nachfolgten um dort ihre letzte Ruhe zu finden, wie Reginald Cicero es sich gewünscht hatte. Doch lange würden sie keine Zeit haben um zu trauern. Das neue Schiff musste so schnell wie möglich repariert werden und dann mussten die transportierten Güter weiter nach Theramore eingeschifft werden wo die Truppen der Allianz darauf warteten.